


Neglected

by WickedlyKind



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Romance, ayato being a piece of shit but still hot af, azusa being absolutely adorable, dark laito for all you thirsty readers, kanato is kanato, like too much jealousy, oh and possessiveness, reiji...sigh, ruki is a little ooc, shuu being shuu but hottie, subaru is a cutie, yuuma being yuuma...a little too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyKind/pseuds/WickedlyKind
Summary: (Various!Diabolik Lovers x Reader)(Y/N) Hamasaki, the triplets' vampire childhood friend and Ayato's 'sweetheart', finds her world collapsing when Yui Komori invades Ayato's feelings. Feeling neglected, she accepts the comfort given to her by the other Sakamaki brothers, who, unfortunately, have an overwhelming desire to obtain her._ _ _ _ _[Diabolik Lovers belongs to Rejet.This story belongs to WickedlyKind]
Relationships: Komori Yui/Mukami Kou, Komori Yui/Mukami Ruki, Komori Yui/Reader, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Brothers/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	1. Desire #1

(Y/N) - your name (e/c) - eye color (h/c)- hair color (f/c)- favourite color (f/a) - favourite animal (d/m)- date/month

\--

(Y/N) Hamasaki hummed to herself as she headed over to the Sakamaki mansion. It was just another cloudy day, and her (h/c) hair swayed left and right gracefully as she walked through the beautiful rose gardens surrounding the mansion. 

Subaru does a great job, (Y/N) thought, smiling to herself. Her (e/c) orbs looked around the gardens and she quickly stopped to touch a rose. Delicate, fragile, yet oh-so beautiful. 

She straightened up and continued on the path, where her friends, or soon-to-be brother in laws were waiting for her. It was her birthday, (d/m) that day. Like she usually did, she'd spend it in their company. Being a pure blood, hanging out with them was something which she had been told to do since she was a child. 

Their father, Karlheinz, personally liked the elite girl a lot and approved of them being with her. 

Today will be amazing, just like always! 

She couldn't wait to see what Ayato had in plan for her. He always made her birthdays very extravagant, although something like birthdays wasn't of that much importance for the vampires. 

She climbed the steps and knocked politely on the door, straightening out her (f/c) summer dress. Reiji Sakamaki opened the door and smiled at the girl. "Welcome, (Y/N) -san." He bowed slowly and she smiled, entering in and he closed the door behind them, "Reiji, I've told you many times to just call me (Y/N)!" 

He pushed up his glasses, "Pardon me. I feel it is disrespectful to do so." She shook her head and stuck out her hand at him, "Well, aren't you going to wish me 'happy birthday'?" 

(Y/N) was spoiled, how could she not be? All of them had been together for years. 

Reiji grabbed her outstretched hand with a tight grip and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, "Happy birthday, (Y/N)." 

(Y/N)'s (e/c) eyes widened and she turned slightly pink, this was the first time Reiji had acted like this with her. Considering it an act of greeting, she brushed the thought away. "Thank you, Reiji." 

"Oi, Reiji! Hitting on ore-sama's possession?" The voice she oh-so loved echoed through the hallway. [ Ore-sama- yours truly] 

Reiji let go of her palm gently and pushed up his glasses, "Ayato, speak respectfully." Ayato bounded down the stairs, pulling (Y/N)'s arm and hugging her tightly, burying his face in her neck. Reiji sighed and left them alone. 

(Y/N) blushed when she felt Ayato's hot-cold breath on her sensitive neck. He smelled amazing, just like always. "Happy birthday, my love." He kissed her neck slightly and she gasped, trying push him away, "Hey! Hey! Y-Your brothers will see us-!" (Y/N) blushed again as he whispered in her ear, "Who cares about them? It's just the two of us.." 

(Y/N) pushed him away, her face red, her (e/c) eyes wide. "Hentai.." She whispered and he smirked, "Oh~ really?" (Hentai- pervert) 

Ayato walked towards her, his green eyes twinkling and she walked backwards until he backed her into a wall. He leaned in closer to her face and whispered, "You shouldn't call your to-be husband 'hentai', ya know?" Pink coated her cheeks.

Gahhh! (Y/N) thought. I won't be able to resist him again! 

He leaned in closer to her and she closed her eyes. Their kiss.. although it wasn't rare, it was very special to her whenever they kissed. 

Just as their lips were about to connect, a voice interrupted them, "Ara, Ara~!? Smooching in the hallway? How erotic!" Laito Sakamaki teased and they separated quickly, glaring at him. He raised his hands up in defense, "I've come here to wish (Y/N)-chan!"

Laito quickly appeared in front of her and pulled her into his arms, "(Y/N)-chan!" He fake-sobbed, "You've grown up so much! I still remember the girl who peed in her skirt when Ayato threw a spider on her!" 

Ayato snorted and (Y/N) blushed in embarrassment. "LAITO! Shut up!" She protested and Laito grinned, pulling away from her to look down at her face. "I've got a gift for you!" She looked at him in anticipation

(Y/N)'s (h/c) was pushed back and Laito leaned in. "Oi!" Ayato growled and pulled her away, "Hands to yourself!" Ayato was adorable when he was jealous. 

Laito smirked, "Just kidding~! I'll give it to you later, (Y/N)-chan!" He disappeared as swiftly as he had come. 

"(Y/N), let's go to the living room." Ayato grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her to the room where he had organized her party.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)!" Kanato greeted as soon as they entered the room. Ayato let go of her and disappeared. She smiled at Kanato, "Thank you, Kanato-kun!" 

"I brought your favorite cake, (Y/N)!" Kanato pulled teddy closer to him and (Y/N)'s eyes sparkled. "Aww, thanks, Kanato-kun!" Kanato quieted down, satisfied of having received attention. 

"Okay, (Y/N)!" Ayato called out and (Y/N) turned to him, "For you!" He gestured, calling her into the adjacent room. She smiled again at Kanato and went to Ayato, her (e/c) eyes widening when she realized what was happening. 

Ayato was standing next to a humongous stuffed (f/a) toy. 

She vaguely remembered having told him about this. She ran to him and hugged him, jumping with joy. He laughed, proud of himself. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

"Love you too." He stroked her hair slowly. She looked up, and his green eyes seemed to be burning holes in her. He slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes. 

The all-too familiar sensation of his lips gave her goosebumps. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes. He kissed her gently, yet lovingly. 

They parted finally, and before they could speak anything, Laito interrupted them, "Ayato, I'm gonna borrow our birthday girl for a while!" Ayato rolled his eyes and left her, Laito grabbing her arm quickly. "I'll see you after this again." Ayato established and (Y/N) nodded, still dreamy from the kiss they shared. He smirked and left the room. 

Laito frowned for a moment, not liking their affection and he pulled (Y/N) towards the balcony quite roughly. 

Laito could just not get used to the fact that (Y/N) and his brother were engaged. He brushed the thought aside. 

"Hey! Hey! Laito, I can go there myself." (Y/N) huffed and Laito finally pulled her to the balcony, where they would not be interrupted. 

"Happy birthday (Y/N)-chan!" Laito grinned, squeezing her cheeks. "H-Hey!" She grumbled as he continued pulling it. "I get that we are childhood friends but you're pulling too hard!" The words that left her mouth were gibberish but Laito understood perfectly, having known her all his life. 

He let go and ruffled her hair. "My little best friend became all grown up!" 

"Hey!" (Y/N) groaned, patting her hair to make it proper again, "I get that we're best friends but do you always have to ruin your to-be sister in law's moments with your brother?" 

"Sister in law?" Laito moved closer to (Y/N) and she unintentionally stepped back, her back against the wall. 

"You've always been my best friend and will remain that way, (Y/N)-chan." He smirked and moved closer to her, "By the way, here's your gift!"

She looked at him confused, and he slowly leaned in, his eyes closed. (Y/N) froze, what was wrong with him? 

Her mind slowly shut off and she shut her eyes, bracing for it. 

Laito stopped halfway, opening his eyes and staring down at the airheaded girl opposite him with her eyes squeezed shut. He smiled, so she did want me to kiss her, and he pulled out a necklace from his pocket, tying it around her neck sneakily. "Happy birthday again, my love." He whispered in her ear and with that, he disappeared. 

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes, confused as to what was going on. 

She clutched her chest and held her breath. Just what was going on with her? Laito.. She touched the necklace he gave her and was surprised to find the word 'cute' engraved on it. That Laito, flirting with her at every chance he gets... 

She left the balcony and walked towards the living room when she spotted all of the vampires gathered there. She also found a girl sitting in the middle. 

The girl had blonde hair and pink eyes, and she looked petite. (Y/N) took a breath and smelled the air, the girl was human. A delicious human at that. 

"So, I guess we're left with no choice, Komori-san. You must choose one to have you accompany your stay over here." (It's like this in the game kinda) 

"I-.." the girl spoke with a low voice. "I-.. I choose him!" She pointed to Ayato, who grinned evilly at her, "Nice choice choosing ore-sama, chichinashi." 

(Y/N) had entered the room but Ayato completely ignored her, looking only at Yui who looked terrified of the redhead. 

What..What was happening?! (Y/N) thought. Why isn't he looking at me..? Why is he staring so much at the human?

She felt jealous. And..

Neglected.

\----

(Y/N) stared at the so called 'chichinashi' girl, her gaze burning holes into the blonde girl's side. She looked away from her before her temper shone. 

Reiji looked at (Y/N). "Ah, yes, Yui-san," Yui looked over at Reiji, breaking contact with Ayato's green eyes, which continued staring at her. (Y/N) stared blankly as Ayato slowly licked his lips, staring at Yui. 

"We have one more.. family member, you could say." Reiji smiled slightly as he looked at (Y/N). 

"She's (Y/N) Hamasaki, one of our acquaintances. We expect you to treat her with respect." Reiji stated and Yui nodded, her bright pink eyes blinking curiously at (Y/N). 

Although (Y/N) didn't like the girl as soon as she saw her, she wasn't the one to ignore anyone, humans or otherwise.

She quickly appeared in front of Yui, sticking out her hand in greeting, "Hello, there! Yui-san, is it?" She smiled kindly at Yui, her (e/c) eyes twinkling as the tinier girl stared up at her in awe, reaching forward to grab her hand hastily.

"Y-Yes.." Yui stammered unintentionally. She had a feeling that (Y/N) was someone to be respected. She could feel the piercing gazes of all the brothers on her as she touched the vampire's hand. It was deathly cold, and so were their gazes.

Yui could tell (Y/N) held great importance to all the brothers in this family. 

"Pleased to meet you, Yui-san!" (Y/N) continued, trying to make the girl feel comfortable. Yui smiled shyly up at her, and (Y/N) let go of her hand. "Hope we can be friends, Yui-san." Yui nodded, and (Y/N) stepped back, retreating to her previous position. 

"Alright, Yui-san. We have a room prepared for you, please go stay there. Ayato, take her to the room." Reiji ordered and (Y/N) felt a stab in her chest. 

"Ha?! Why should I show her?" Ayato huffed. 

"You were chosen by her." Reiji simply stated. (Y/N) unintentionally clenched her fists together, but kept the smile on her face.

The oldest vampire looked at (Y/N)'s clenched fists through the corner of his eyes, and his lips curled into a small smirk, before he closed his eyes, drowning out the conversation with his earphones. Such a cute girl she was, that (Y/N). 

"FINE," Ayato huffed again and turned around on his heel, stamping on the stairs as he walked up. Yui pulled her suitcase hastily behind her and ran behind the redhead. 

(Y/N) unclenched her wrists, trying to brush the thought from her head. She wasn't going to be feeling jealous of a human. That's it. 

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to look at Reiji, "We have a feast laid out for you, (Y/N)." She smiled at the vampire, "Thank you, Reiji."

(Y/N) muttered under her breath, "At least you remembered that I'm still here.." 

"I could never forget." Reiji smiled slightly at her, and gestured for her to follow him. She did so, smiling back at the red-eyed vampire shyly. 

The two of them walked together to the dining room until (Y/N) spotted that her orange-haired lazy vampire was nowhere to be found. 

"You go on, Reiji. I'll bring that Shu." (Y/N) told Reiji and he nodded, although his eyes turned hard at the mention of his brother. 

(Y/N) hopped back happily to Shu who was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. "Hey, Shu!" She called out. No response. 

Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) walked over to Shu and touched him slightly. "Get up, it's my birthday and you didn't even wish me, you lazy ass!" 

Shu's eyes opened immediately and he looked at the (h/c)-haired girl glaring at him jokingly with her arms crossed. "Happy birthday, (Y/N)." Shu murmured sleepily and (Y/N) smiled, "Thank you, now let's go, there's a feast." He nodded and got up, swinging his arms around (Y/N)'s shoulders. 

"H-Hey!" (Y/N) protested, "Get off, you're heavy, Shu!" Shu paid no heed to her words. (Y/N) sighed, buffed up and pulled Shu along, almost dragging him. He clung onto her like the potato he was. 

On the way, however, Ayato's voice shouted, "Hey?! That's my fiancée!" (Y/N) immediately let go of Shu and Ayato pulled her into his arms. Shu sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Chill, I was just joking." 

Ayato positively glared at Shu, who just walked away to the dining room without paying him attention. 

Ayato turned around to look at his fiancée, who was smiling happily at him. 

He..He didn't forget I was here after all..

"(Y/N)!" Ayato roared and (Y/N) jumped back to reality, "Y-Yes?" 

"Don't get so chummy with my brothers, they're not so good.." He moved in closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Don't forget you belong to ore-sama." 

(Y/N) didn't like the way he emphasized on 'belong.' 

"Alright, let's go now." (Y/N) pulled Ayato along to the dining room and as soon as she entered, everyone (mainly Laito and Subaru) cheered. "Happy birthday, (Y/N)!" 

She felt elated, looking at all their smiling faces. They really were her family. 

Growing up, (Y/N) could never interact with other girl vampires her age. They hated her as she was close to the Sakamaki triplets, who were the sons of the Vampire King. 

Seeing all the Sakamaki brothers gathered together just for her, eventhough they all never got along, was joyful to her. It made her feel she was... special to them. 

"Thank you, all of you, for attending my birthday party." She calmly thanked and they all nodded at her. She went to sit at the corner when Ayato pulled her to sit next to him, "Oi, why are you sitting so far away from me, love? Hmm~?" She shook her head and he pulled her to a seat which was right next to him. 

"Please, everyone. Do enjoy the feast, guys." She shifted to informal and they all laughed.

It was perfect.

"Um..?" A petite voice called out. All the brothers and (Y/N) turned to look at the source. It was Yui. 

"May I know what's happening here?" Yui asked politely. 

(Y/N) didn't know if she should feel sad that done stranger is interrupting or if she should invite her. 

"B*tch-chan!" Laito called out, "Come join us! It's (Y/N)'s birthday today!" Laito winked at (Y/N). She smiled gratefully at him. He really was her best friend. 

Yui's pink eyes widened, "Uh.. Happy birthday, (Y/N)-san!" She smiled, "It's fine, I'm not really hung-" 

*Growl* 

A stomach grumbled and all of them stared at Yui. She laughed awkwardly. 

"What is that, why are you lying?" In a flash, Ayato was next to her, dragging her to an empty spot. He forgot about (Y/N) and sat down with her, forcing a plate towards Yui. 

(Y/N) pursed her lips together and grabbed her skirt tightly under the table. Someone came and occupied Ayato's previous spot. It was Subaru, who smiled at her. "Happy birthday, (Y/N)." She grinned at him, "Took you long enough, baka." Her (e/c) eyes twinkled. "Anyway, thank you." 

He blushed and looked away, "N-No need to thank me for this or anything.." 

God, he was such a tsundere. 

(Y/N) reached out and patted his back slightly. "It's (Y/N) onee-san for you!" He rolled his eyes. She giggled, "Anyway, you are adorable." His eyes widened and she focused on her plate, finding her (f/f) uninteresting all of a sudden. 

[f/f - favourite food, onee-san - older sister]

She wanted Ayato to look at her, call out to her, take his eyes of the human and stare into the love-filled eyes of his lover..but..

None of that happened.

Ayato continued paying attention only to the human. 

(Y/N) hated it. 

\------ 

"I had fun guys, thank you so much for this!" (Y/N) grinned at all the Sakamaki brothers at the doorway as she stepped out. It was getting darker outside, she would see them in school. 

"No problem, (Y/N)-chan. You're precious to us!" Laito grinned at her and the others nodded in approval. Yui smiled at the (e/c)-eyed girl, who smiled kindly at Yui. 

"Well, I'll see you guys in school then? Bye!" (Y/N) bid them bye and turned on her heel to walk away. No parting kiss from Ayato.. 

"Oi! (Y/N)!" A voice shouted. A voice she wanted to hear so much. The person grabbed her wrist and spun her around. 

"Aya-?" She got cut off as he connected their lips. She felt goosebumps on her body. She really did love him. 

Their lips moved slowly in sync, until Ayato parted, laying his forehead on hers. "I'll see you at school." 

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead before hugging her. Ayato let go, staring into her eyes one last time before sprinting back to his mansion. 

(Y/N) felt hot. She turned around and sped off until someone called out to her, "(Y/N)!"

She looked at Subaru. "Yeah, Subaru? What is it?" 

"I..I got you a little gift for your birthday!" Subaru smiled, his red eyes staring into (Y/N)'s eyes for a split second before looking down at the ground. 

(Y/N) turned visibly excited. "Gift? Quick, give it to me!" 

This was the first time Subaru had gifted her. 

Subaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yet beautiful bracelet. It was intricate, with cute little diamonds and pearls embedded in the gold. "F-For you.." he walked forward and clasped (Y/N)'s hand. She smiled brightly at him as he tied the bracelet around her wrist. 

"I-It's beautiful!" (Y/N) grinned widely at Subaru. "Thank you, Subaru!"

"No problem, (Y/N)." 

(Y/N) admired the bracelet until she realized something. 

"It's (Y/N) onee-san for you, Subaru." She pouted. Subaru stared at her. "Anyway, thank you for this.." she reached out to pat his hair, ruffling it slightly until Subaru suddenly grabbed it tightly, taking her by shock. 

"I'm not a young boy anymore, (Y/N)." He stared into her eyes, determined. "I'm not adorable too." 

(Y/N) tilted her head, confused. "Sorry, you're damn adorable." She burst out laughing but Subaru didn't seem impressed. 

Her laugh got cut off when Subaru pulled her close to him, their faces almost colliding with each other. (Y/N) stared up at Subaru, completely confused. 

"I'm.." Subaru gazed into her eyes. Unintentionally, (Y/N) felt her cheeks warming up. His gaze told a different story, not the same it did usually. 

"I'm not a younger brother." He whispered, moving in closer. 

(Y/N)'s voice got caught in her throat. 

Just what was happening to Subaru?


	2. Desire #2

"Yeah.." (Y/N) smiled at Subaru and moved back little, "You're not a younger brother. But I think of you as one!" Subaru left his grip on her hand and blushed. He didn't know what to tell. 

"Alright, Mr. Tsundere, I have to go home! I'll see you tomorrow in school?" (Y/N) smiled kindly at Subaru, making him feel like his heart went 'thump', that is, if he had had a heart. 

Subaru nodded, "See you." He turned on his heel, as he felt like if he would see her smile again, he may end up doing something he will regret later. He started on the path to his rose garden.

"Subaru!" (Y/N) called out, "Thanks again!" 

Subaru raised a hand up in farewell. (Y/N) smiled to herself, getting into her limousine as she headed back home. 

Upon reaching home, she pulled out her 90th edition of a diary and began writing in it with her (neat/messy) handwriting. 

After writing, she closed the book and stared at her bookcase. She saw many of her diaries and seemed proud of herself. Hmm..I'm not sure if I can continue this.. 

(Y/N) was bored so she decided to take a small nap. 

But the way Ayato had acted, kept bugging her. This was not the first time he had acted like that; he had had many flings before, she was aware of them. But she had a strong feeling this wasn't just a fling. 

She didn't understand. Was she lacking in any way? He always seemed to be interested in some other girl, but he'd eventually return back to her. This time she felt he wouldn't do so...

Think positive! (Y/N) scolded herself and deciding that she couldn't sleep, she went on her laptop and was browsing the internet for a while. Since she was immortal, time pass was really hard. However, being on the computer ever since it had first appeared had given her some source of entertainment. 

She drifted off to sleep unknowingly. The next evening was when she woke up and her maids ushered her to get ready, to attend the night academy which every vampire (who looked young) attended. 

Ryotei academy was the name. She quickly dressed up gracefully in her uniform. She had to uphold the dignity of her household there, so she had no choice but to be presentable always. Sometimes, she just wished she was human, with no restrictions whatsoever. They would live and they would die peacefully, no problems. However, she wouldn't die until something would actually WANT to kill her. As far as she knew, she was in the good books of every vampire she had met so far. 

(Y/N) brushed away the useless thoughts and took a seat in her grand car, the limousine. 

The driver drove her to school while she stared out into the night, pondering over nothing, just staring into the dark abyss. 

(Y/N) was a strong vampire; there was no doubt about it. But, it was considered ungraceful in the vampire world for female vampires to fight, or do anything for that matter. All they were expected to do was spread their legs for the males as and when required. 

(Y/N) wanted to change that. This was one reason she agreed to become Ayato's fiancee; he had the most potential to become the king and she knew that he would allow her to change all these norms and regulations, by making her the queen. 

But, the primary reason was that she loved Ayato ever since she laid her eyes on him. Eventhough he didn't reciprocate the same unconditional love for her, she was happy he was even paying attention. 

When the limo reached the school, she bowed to the driver, who did the same and drove away. 

(Y/N) took small steps towards the school when she saw a blue-haired human-turned-vampire staring at her. She bowed her head to him in greeting, and he did the same. Ruki Mukami was her acquaintance who shared many classes with her. 

She walked straight ahead, without looking at anyone else. She hardly interacted with anyone on this campus, but the student body seemingly adored her. 

"(Y/N)-chan~" A voice stopped her and she turned around, finding all the Sakamaki brothers getting out of their limo. Her face brightened visibly, "Laito!" She grinned and said vampire came to her, smirking at her, "Ready for class?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, but it'll be boring. I mean, we've learnt the same thing over hundred times." They both turned to look at the other brothers approaching. Shu parted from the rest and headed his way while Reiji glared at his older brother in disapproval. They never change, do they? (Y/N) thought, staring at them. 

She looked over at Ayato, who was pestering Yui until Reiji pulled Yui to a side. Subaru waved at (Y/N) and headed to his class as he was the youngest of them, resulting in him being in a whole grade below. 

"(Y/N).." Ayato called out to her and she turned to look at him. Oh, now you notice me. 

"Yes, Ayato?" (Y/N) asked her to-be husband and he just grabbed her wrist without any word. Laito tutted, "Ayato~ not in school~" 

"Shut up. She's mine, I get to do whatever I want." Ayato growled at Laito and Kanato glared at Ayato, "She's our friend too!" (Y/N) really didn't know why they tried. Ayato would have his say anyway. 

"Shut up." Ayato growled again and pulled (Y/N) away quickly. The commotion had attracted a lot of attention from their fellow schoolmates, but Ayato didn't care. 

Laito and Kanato just stared at the two retreating. 

"Laito, Ayato is starting to make me angry," Kanato growled lowly, clutching at his teddy bear. 

"Kanato~ calm down, you know how he is. Let's go~!" Laito placed a hand on Kanato's shoulder, and he brushed it away, stomping away, whining to teddy. Laito's green eyes followed him but then turned to the couple. (Y/N) was looking down, getting dragged along by Ayato, whose eyes showed pure stubbornness and lust. 

Laito narrowed his eyes at them. Maybe he really needed to step up this time. He stared at his brother, his eyes flashing darkly. 

\-----

"A-Ayato!" (Y/N) gasped when he forced them into an empty classroom. "(Y/N), all I was thinking yesterday was about your lips.." Ayato pushed her gently to the door, locking it behind her and grabbing her waist. 

(Y/N) blushed, "But still, this is wrong. We're at school!" She whispered, flustered. 

His green, cat eyes looked lustful, "So?" 

"So-" (Y/N) got cut off as Ayato pressed his lips against hers urgently, pulling her close to him, as close as possible. He kissed her hard, passionately. 

(Y/N) responded immediately, feeling weak in the knees and also quite embarrassed about the fact that they were going to do it at school. 

Ayato reached down to her thighs, slipping his hand underneath her skirt and parting their lips. He started kissing her neck real hard, making her moan slowly and he grinned, "You like this, (Y/N)?" 

(Y/N) didn't respond, too busy feeling pleasure. "Of course, the AYATO is kissing you..." He whispered slowly in her ear, slipping his hand under her shirt, tickling her. 

(Y/N) giggled loudly and then they heard a voice drawl out, "So noisy." 

Shu Sakamaki! 

(Y/N) pushed Ayato away, straightening her clothes. Sure enough, Shu was standing there, lazily staring at them. 

"Shu, teme!" Ayato glared, shooting daggers at Shu with his eyes. "Ah, seeing you ruined my mood!" Ayato huffed and headed out, slamming the door hard behind him. {teme- bastard}

(Y/N) stood there, awkward. Her brother-in-law saw them. How embarrassing, had he been there the whole time? 

Shu Sakamaki closed his eyes as he walked towards the door, (Y/N) just standing there, embarrassed. Shu stopped in front of her, "How lewd." He drawled out, and (Y/N) turned red in embarrassment, "S-Shu.." 

He turned to look at her, his eyes catching something. He moved closer to her and (Y/N) backed away. He cornered her into a wall and whispered in her ear, "You have a hickey," she could almost hear him smirking into her ear and turned flustered, "R-Really? Ahh..this Ayato! Where is it?" 

Shu smirked, moving closer to her and raising his fingers to lightly brush her hickey. (Y/N) closed her eyes, flinching as she felt something spark when he touched her. He raised his fingers to her lips, brushing her lower lip and parting them slightly. She complied, and his smirk increased. 

"Lewd woman." Shu murmured finally and moved away from her completely. (Y/N) blushed, shooting her eyes open. 

But he had already left. 

(Y/N) stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? 

(Y/N) could feel her skin still burning from where Shu had touched her. 

She wasn't supposed to feel like this for anyone except Ayato. 

But she couldn't help it. 

\-----

(Y/N) rushed to the washroom, locking it behind her and covered the hickey with some makeup. Ayato...that mischievous little-

Shaking her head, she headed to class. Thankfully, she had five minutes to spare until the second class started. Because of Ayato and Shu, she had to miss the first class. Not that she minded, it was boring anyway. 

She was running past a door, until she heard voices, "N-No!" That voice sounded extremely familiar. She went to peek slightly into the room, and her eyes widened. "A-Ayato-kun!" Yui was protesting as Ayato leaned over the girl, trying to bite her. They were in the kitchen. 

"Shut up, chichinashi. Allow ore-sama to bite you." Ayato coaxed Yui, and then he finally bit down. 

(Y/N) felt like her world stopped. He was just...with me....why's he biting her now? 

A cold hand slid over her eyes, covering her view and she caught her breath as the familiar voice of her best friend echoed, "Let's go, (Y/N)-chan." Laito whispered as he took the girl, covering her eyes. 

He took her to the rooftop, and finally let go. 

But the expression she had on her face almost made him mad at his brother. 

Her eyes looked completely dead, not bright like yesterday when he saw her. "Skipping class, huh, (Y/N)-chan?" Laito teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Hmm..oh yeah.." She replied, still thinking hard about something. 

She felt two fingers flick at her forehead, and she bent in pain, clutching her forehead, "Oi, what was that for!?" 

"For acting like this is the first time this ever happened! Now, lighten up~!" Laito smirked, "Wanna kiss me to make it even?" He flirted and she glared at him, "No. I don't cheat on my fiancee." 

His eyes flashed darkly momentarily, before twinkling again, "He wouldn't say the same." 

"Yeah.." She sighed. "Let's just go to class." Laito pushed her down the stairs, and she turned to glare at him again. He chuckled and the two of them walked towards their class until a girl stopped them, "Ano..um..Hamasaki-san? The school doctor was looking for you.." She quickly informed and ran away when Laito started smirking at her. 

"The school nurse...I'll be back, Laito." He had already disappeared behind the girl. He was SUCH a player. She shook her head in disapproval and went to the infirmary, knocking politely. 

The person sitting in the chair turned, and her breath visibly hitched. 

It was Karlheinz-san, the Sakamaki brothers' father and the current Vampire King. 

"Ah, (Y/N) Hamasaki, do come in." He greeted, pulling up a chair for her. 

W-What did he want to talk to her about? 

Karlheinz smirked at her as she bit her lip slowly and approached him. 

"(Y/N)-san." Karlheinz stared at her as she took a seat, bowing deeply to him. He was after all, the vampire king, "Y-Yes, Karl-" 

"Reinhart." He cut in and she stared at him in confusion. "My name is Reinhart here." 

She nodded, complying to his word, "Dr. Reinhart." 

"I wanted to know whether you were ready to marry Ayato." Reinhart questioned, looking over some papers. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "M-Marry?" 

"Yes, of course. He is your fiancee, isn't he?" (Y/N) gulped slightly, fixing her composure, nodding her head gracefully. She had to act dignified, to keep up her family name. 

"Then there's no problem, is there?" He pushed up his glasses, vaguely reminding her of Reiji. 

"I'm not sure he'll be too happy about that." She replied back, staring at the man's nose as it was considered disrespectful to look directly into the Vampire King's eyes. 

"Well, do you know about Yui Komori?" She shook her head, "I just know she's a human sent to the house from the church." 

"She's the one who is eve." Reinhart announced, making (Y/N)'s eyes grow wide. "You will be the one who becomes the queen. I'm sure you're already aware of that." (Y/N) nodded slowly, "Hai, I am." 

"But, she will be selecting the Vampire King with the help of her blood. Henceforth, she shall become his mistress." He continued. 

(Y/N)'s eyebrows furrowed, "What do you seem to be implying?" She questioned politely. 

"The king can be any of them." He laid back in his chair, "Do you understand what I'm telling you?" 

(Y/N) didn't know how, but she understood perfectly. "Hai, I do." 

"Good. Now, off you go. Take this absentee letter with you." He handed her a note and spun on his chair, doing his work. (Y/N) bowed completely to him and turned to leave. 

"Ah, (Y/N)," he called out again and she spun around to look at him, "Don't worry too much about the physical contact you will be experiencing. Let them taste the forbidden fruit." His glasses flashed and she nodded slowly, exiting the infirmary. 

She walked down the hallway, clutching at the piece of paper and her skirt in fear. 

(Y/N) completely understood what he had told. She was expected to be the queen of the vampire world and also help Yui find her Adam, and marry the vampire who would be her king. 

However, the forbidden fruit part..

she didn't really want to think about what it implied. 

She feared it was the worst of what she was thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it! please give me comments i'm hungry for them lol XD


	3. Desire #3

Nothing much happened after the confrontation with Karlheinz, and (Y/N) left the school with a heavy heart.

Was she supposed to just let all the brothers just flirt with her now?

His words didn't make sense to her and she could ask only two people help with that. The oldest Sakamaki brothers knew more than what she knew by a huge amount. She could ask either Shu or Reiji...

Shu was definitely ruled out. After he found her in that embarrassing situation with Ayato and with the way he touched her after, (Y/N) knew that Shu had something on his mind, especially including her, and she didn't want to fuel his plans by actually going to him herself. (Y/N) may be overthinking but she had her hunches, which were right almost every time.

(Y/N) settled on asking Reiji after pondering all these possibilities and decided she would visit him that afternoon at the Sakamaki Mansion. For now, though, she would focus on calming down. 

Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep while leaning her head against the window of the Limousine. 

"Miss Hamasaki, we are here." Her driver gently woke her up when she had reached her residence. She smiled gratefully at the human driver, who was a trusted aide of her father. 

(Y/N) ran immediately to her room and freshened up, deciding to wear a very decent dress in hopes that it would make her seem a bit... innocent in front of the second oldest Sakamaki brother and that he would spill all the secrets that his father had been hiding from (Y/N). 

Smiling after applying her perfect make up, (Y/N)'s eyes twinkled as she pressed her lips together in order to spread the light pink lipstick evenly. Satisfied, she left the room and headed to the Sakamaki residence with the driver. 

"I'll be staying here for the day, Hiroshi-san. Please pick me up from school tomorrow." (Y/N) bowed gracefully at the driver who nodded at her and left her after making sure she was inside the gates. 

(Y/N) clutched her overnight bag and sighed with a slight sense of determination. She would make sure to get all the words out of Reiji's...perfect mouth. 

She did love Ayato, but she couldn't deny that Reiji was incredibly handsome. One day she saw him without his glasses and she had an extremely embarrassing wet dream about him that night. She wouldn't dare to tell that to anyone though. 

She knocked on the entrance of the mansion and it swung open of its own accord. She had no idea how it managed to open by itself but she was extremely grateful that no brother would see her sneak in and she could peacefully have a chat with Reiji. 

(Y/N) carefully walked towards where she knew was Reiji's room until she jumped when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Kanato asked her, his grip deathly tight on her wrist. If she was any normal human her wrist would have already shattered to pieces but she was a vampire as well so she easily pulled her hand out from his grip. 

"Kanato-kun!" (Y/N) exclaimed as the purple haired vampire looked at her questioningly, his hands clutching his teddy-kun pretty tightly. 

"I-I just came to spend a night here! I love all of you so much that I just couldn't stay away!" (Y/N) made up an excuse to which Kanato smiled, placing his teddy on the floor and pulling (Y/N) straight into his arms. 

She gasped in shock as Kanato rubbed his cheek against hers, in a display of affection which she had been used to ever since they were children. She encircled her arms around his back and patted it as Kanato tightened the hug around her. 

"We love you too, (Y/N). I really can't bear to be away from you and I'm sure teddy agrees. Why can't you just move in with us?" Kanato whispered slowly in his low voice into (Y/N)'s ear. 

(Y/N) felt a shiver run down her spine as she smiled into Kanato's shoulder. "I can't, Kanato-kun, my parents want me at home as well. But..." She pulled away from him as he looked down at her with his piercing gaze, his beautiful purple eyes burning holes into her face. 

"I can do sleepovers like this sometimes. It'd be better than nothing, right, Kanato-kun?" She whispered back softly and he nodded reluctantly, letting go of her and picking up his teddy. "Well, I need to ask Reiji permission-"

Kanato cut her off, "That guy will have to give permission or I'll kill him with my own two hands." 

(Y/N) gasped in shock upon hearing such brutal words from Kanato, "Kanato-kun! He's still your brother!"

"Whatever." Kanato rolled his eyes and left the area, a bit annoyed that his...doll had to ask permission from someone else to stay with him. 

(Y/N) stood there for a few minutes, quite shocked at Kanato's words. Why was he so jumpy and ready to murder all of a sudden? She had no clue whatsoever. 

Brushing the thought away, (Y/N) walked to Reiji's room and knocked politely. She heard slow footsteps until the door swung open and there stood Reiji Sakamaki in all his glory. 

He eyed her from top to bottom as he uttered, "(Y/N)-sa-.. (Y/N). What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Reiji." (Y/N) teased, "It's rude to not invite a guest in, is it not?"

"Of course. My apologies." Reiji made way for (Y/N) to enter his room and she did so, making sure to push her hair back with a slight grace. She did need a bit of the seductive skills to obtain her information.

"Please do take a seat, (Y/N)." Reiji gestured for her to sit at the sofa near the coffee table and she did so. Before she could open her mouth, however, Reiji beat her to it. 

"So, what's with the sudden visit? Is there anything concerning you with which I could be of help?" Reiji asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of her a bit intimidatingly. 

(Y/N) smiled at him, not noticing how his breath faltered for a small moment, then she stood up as well, walking close to him until they were about two feet apart, "Well, I met your...father, Karlheinz today at the Academy." She informed calmly, waiting for a reaction but she received none and Reiji nodded, staring straight into her eyes as he waited for her to complete.

"He said something...very strange to me." (Y/N) emphasized on the word and Reiji raised one eyebrow at her, "Which is?" 

"He wanted Ayato and I to get married at first, but-" (Y/N) was cut off when she heard a loud 'BANG' from upstairs and a scream. She jumped and froze immediately as Reiji closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "That unsightly human.."

"Is there something wrong?" (Y/N) asked politely but she received a crimson stare back at her in response, as if contemplating something.

"Why don't you see for yourself, (Y/N)?" Reiji informed as he offered his gloved hand to her. She took it, albeit reluctantly, as he led her out of the room and upstairs to the above room. 

(Y/N) and Reiji stopped in front of the door and Reiji let her hand go. (Y/N) forgot that he was holding her arm and now she missed it. Wait..what?

She stared at Reiji as he knocked on the door rather harshly, "Komori-san?" 

A whimper was heard in response and (Y/N) felt like she had to open the door. She burst inside and found Yui lying in a heap of clothes, her neck profusely bleeding. 

She froze, she was always horrible in situations like these. "W-What happened, Yui-san?" Yui didn't respond as her eyes closed and she blacked out.

Reiji rushed to Yui as he pulled her out of the heap of clothes and laid her on her bed. (Y/N) had great control over her blood thirst and Reiji was also quite good at keeping himself under control. 

"R-Reiji? What do you suppose happened?" (Y/N) asked with a shaky voice to Reiji who was examining Yui's already healed bite marks. 

Reiji looked at (Y/N) as she stared back at him with quivering eyes and he had a huge urge to pull her into his arms. He controlled his urges as he blankly stated to (Y/N). "She hit her head while trying to resist."

"Who- Who would do such a thing?" (Y/N) inquired with wide eyes, "Who would corner her that much that she would hit her head?" 

Reiji straightened up from where he was leaning over Yui and pushed up his glasses, "Frankly speaking, all of us." He bluntly stated. (Y/N) raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Get to the point, Reiji."

"Examining the bite marks, I conclude it was Ayato, obviously. No one is so unrefined while drinking-" Reiji's voice drowned out as (Y/N) stared at Yui, feeling an unknown rage come over her when she spotted a purple-black hickey on her collarbone.

How could he possibly be so... taken by her? Why would Ayato ever get this close to a human? What does she have that I don't!? I'm a freaking vampire and she's...so graceless. I can't allow this to continue any longer. I've forgiven his affairs in the past but this seems to be getting out of hand. I have- no, I need to do something.

"(Y/N)?" Reiji asked the (e/c)-color eyed girl softly and she snapped out of her thoughts as a shadow appeared across (Y/N)'s face. 

"Reiji."(Y/N) darkly said as Reiji stared at said girl with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. He loved seeing a dark side of her when she appeared all prim and proper. "Wake her up, please." 

"...Why should I do that?" Reiji inquired, his eyes intensely following (Y/N) as she made her way towards the bed Yui was in. 

"Wake her up...so that I can kill her." (Y/N) murderously whispered as her (e/c) eyes burned holes into Reiji's face. 

Reiji smirked slightly, "And why do you want to kill this human?" 

"...She's stealing Ayato from me." (Y/N) replied quickly as her patience was running thin. 

Reiji's eyes immediately hardened and he quickly appeared at (Y/N)'s side, grabbing her arm in his tight grip and dragging her out of the room. (Y/N) struggled against him as he tightened his grip, dragging her with him to his room.

He could not believe that she had such a...silly reason to kill the human. Stealing Ayato from her...how dare (Y/N) assume that she belonged to that fool Ayato? She deserved so much better, Reiji should be the one taking her in the sheets, not the dolt Ayato who couldn't appreciate even a tiny ounce of her beauty and mannerisms.

"Let go of me, Reiji." (Y/N) glowered at Reiji but she received no response as Reiji finally reached his room and threw her in, locking the door behind himself. 

"Did he not tell you about the plan?" Reiji hissed at (Y/N) and her eyes widened as she momentarily forgot about Yui. "W-What plan?" 

Reiji pulled (Y/N) into his arms as he kept a tight grip on her waist, "Yui-san is the one who will be choosing Adam with her blood. You're going to be marrying that person and become queen." Reiji quickly informed (Y/N) as she stared innocently into his blood-red eyes.

Oh, how he wanted to ravish her all night long...he almost felt like pulling her into his bed right then and there.

Brushing the thought aside, Reiji pulled (Y/N) even closer as she gasped slightly. "D-Does this mean I'm no longer Ayato's...betrothed?" (Y/N) tried to keep calm when she felt her chest touch Reiji's. "Does..does Ayato know of this?"

"..." Reiji kept quiet as his eyes did all the talking. (Y/N) felt her eyes well up with tears as she struggled to get out of Reiji's grip. "I need to go to Ayato, what would he be thinking of right now? I need to know!" She sobbed as she begged Reiji to let her go. 

Although Reiji didn't want (Y/N) going anywhere close to that fool, he knew she couldn't be confined in his chamber any longer.

Besides, it pained his dead heart a tiny bit to see tears in (Y/N)'s beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

He let her go reluctantly and she pushed past him to rush to Ayato's chamber. Reiji walked to his experiment counter and leaned against it, brushing his black hair back in frustration. She would surely be his one day, Reiji would make sure of it.

\----

"Ayato!" (Y/N) burst into Ayato's room, but upon finding him nowhere, she rushed and bolted down to the swimming room, not realizing that Laito had already spotted her running quickly. 

"Ayato!" (Y/N) ran in to the swimming pool, but she found no one. Her eyes watered slightly as she thought about how Ayato would feel. He would feel betrayed by her and she could never forgive herself if she ever hurt him. 

She loved him so much...if only he would realize it. 

Just as she was about to turn to leave, she found a voice call out to her. "(Y/N)? Come here, why are you leaving Yours Truly alone?" She whipped her head back to find him in the water, shirtless. 

"Ayato!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to him where he was getting out of the pool. "I love you! I love you more than myself!" 

Ayato snorted at her as he dried his hair with a towel, his green eyes glimmering with the reflection of the pool in them, "What's with the sudden confession? Of course you love me, I'm the best." 

"Didn't you...h-hear anything?" (Y/N) asked quietly and he glanced at her, "About what? Me not being your fiancé anymore?" 

He did know. 

(Y/N) bit her lip as she saw Ayato walk towards her. She unintentionally backed away, teetering on the edge of the pool as Ayato quickly grabbed her palm to prevent her from falling in. 

"I love you, (Y/N)." Ayato whispered gently as he stared into (Y/N)'s (e/c)-ed eyes with affection in them. (Y/N) felt her soul leave her body as he spoke so lovingly to her.

"We were betrothed, but I will be the only one marrying you. Don't worry when Yours Truly is by your side." He pulled her palm up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand softly, making a shiver run down her spine. "I-I love you too..."

"Now, tell Yours Truly why do you stink of that tableware otaku?" Ayato's green eyes flashed dangerously as she gasped slightly.

"I had some questions...to ask him. He pulled me into his arms suddenly for no reason." (Y/N) replied truthfully and Ayato grinned at her, his canines flashing.

"Good girl. Now here's your punishment for getting hugged by him." Ayato pushed her into the pool and she felt herself crash into the water with a loud splash, completely drenched from head to toe. 

Soon enough, Ayato joined her in the pool and grasped her in his arms, pulling her into a messy kiss. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed one arm around her waist, the other behind her back to pull her even closer.

(Y/N) could smell Yui on him a bit but she didn't mind because she knew that for Ayato, Yui was just a toy. A toy which he would play with until he's bored and then he would cast her away.

They parted for a small amount of time as Ayato laid his forehead on hers, his green eyes staring at (Y/N) as she kept her eyes shut, her lipstick all around her mouth and her hair wet from the water. He knew he looked the same as well and he couldn't love it more.

Ayato Sakamaki absolutely loved seeing (Y/N) Hamasaki come undone under him and he was proud that it was all his doing. It boosted his ego quite a bit that he was the one who had all her attention and not his brothers.

As for...love? He felt no such thing for her. He never had...and he never would.

Or so he thought.

He pressed his lips against hers once more and kissed her extremely passionately as he felt her gasp into the kiss. (Y/N) felt like she was on seventh heaven; Ayato was here, with her, kissing her passionately as he reassured her that she was his and only his. She couldn't ask for more, a loving boyfriend is all that she needs... 

Or so she thought.

You will be mine, (Y/N). 

Laito Sakamaki thought as he stared at Ayato and (Y/N) from afar. 

I will be the king and you will be my queen, my sweet little (Y/N). 

Wait for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy guysss thank you so much for 3 kudos! I'm so happy! ♥️ Hope you guys liked this chapter! Do drop a comment if you have any suggestions! <3


	4. Desire #4

unedited.

Parting from (Y/N) and her delicious lips, Ayato grinned at his fiancée-, scratch that,- his girlfriend's blushing face and pushed her away from himself so that they could get out. (Y/N) did so, her face burning in embarrassment as she followed after the red haired vampire with small steps. 

Ayato quickly dressed up and left after giving a small kiss to (Y/N) and she stood there, contemplating on what to do next. 

Well, she'd better get changed first. 

(Y/N) walked up to her designated room, which was practically hers since she had already stayed over many times at the Sakamaki mansion. She was surprised no one noticed their dripping wet vampire friend. Well, she wasn't one to complain anyway. 

Closing the door behind her gently, she stepped into the room slowly and towards the coffee table, where there was a note for her written in incredibly neat and beautiful handwriting. 

(Y/N), I've placed your bag here.

I hope I didn't cause you to be uncomfortable. Please excuse my manners. 

I hope you find your stay here satisfactory. 

P.S: We have our monthly dining party organized today. If you feel up for it, please do join us. 

I'll be waiting. 

\- Reiji Sakamaki

(Y/N) smiled as she read the note. Reiji always had impeccable manners. 

Well, at least he feels guilty about the fact that he hugged me without my permission. 

(Y/N) shivered as she realized that her wet clothes had no plans of drying anytime soon. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her bag and rummaged through to pull out some comfortable and decent clothes. It didn't reveal too much of her skin and she was ever grateful. 

Entering the bathroom, she immediately hopped into the shower and took a long shower, simply because it was relaxing. She needed it after the exhausting day she just had. After doing so, she sat down in the bathtub and mulled over in the hot water.

(Y/N) would curse Karlheinz, the vampire king, for all her eternity. She simply hated how women vampires were treated in this dystopian society of vampires. Let them taste the forbidden fruit? Was she just meant to be used and thrown away like she was some kind of plaything? No offense to the Sakamaki brothers, none at all, but she was not going to succumb to anyone except Ayato Sakamaki. 

Her enraging thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open. Laito Sakamaki, her best friend, walked in as if he owned the place, well, he did, but- 

He did this on purpose! He knew I was in here! That freaking pervert!

"Laito! What the- Get out!" (Y/N) screamed at him and threw her toothbrush at him while his lips just curled into a smirk, avoiding it easily, "(Y/N)-chan, you're acting like this is the first time this happened~" He giggled as (Y/N) progressively felt more and more violated. 

"Get out or I'm going to murder you, Laito!" (Y/N) screeched at Laito, her face burning in embarrassment and Laito just smirked wider, not making any movement whatsoever. 

Laito's jade eyes sparkled as he stared right into (Y/N)'s (e/c) eyes, licking his lips slightly. 

"This isn't the first time I've seen you naked, (Y/N)-chan, do you remember...?" His voice trailed off as (Y/N) bit her lip, making his breath falter by a huge amount. He wanted to storm over to her and kiss her passionately, possibly do more, but he controlled himself. Good things come to those who wait.

"I'm begging you, Laito, get out, please." (Y/N) let a tear fall down her cheek and Laito finally decided to stop teasing her, exiting quickly and shutting the door behind himself. 

He made her cry. He swore he wouldn't make her do that since that day...Laito left the room, his dead heart feeling extremely guilty.

(Y/N) immediately dressed up and held her head. His words had triggered a memory in her mind. One night of drinking too much had led to...

She didn't want to think about it. 

Deciding that she would not be going to the dinner downstairs, she collapsed in her bed and grabbed her phone, browsing through it. She would need some time to recover. Unknowingly, she drifted off to sleep and didn't even dream of what awaited her when she woke up. 

\---

(Y/N) awoke to some yelling from her beloved Ayato (she had to admit he had such a loud voice that it even annoyed her sometimes) and the smell of Yui's dried blood from somewhere in the house. That human, as much as she hated to admit, had incredibly delicious smelling blood. Well, that was her only redeeming quality. At least (Y/N) looked so much prettier than her in comparison. 

Wait, don't compare yourself with a mere human. Have some confidence in yourself, (Y/N), you're going to be the next Vampire Queen. The Eve is nothing in comparison to you. 

Stretching her arms, (Y/N) got out of bed and fixed her appearance. The next moment, she was downstairs in the game room the Sakamakis owned and whined as soon as she came, "Ayato, you're so loud... I was trying to sleep!" 

The scene was mildly interesting to (Y/N) as she observed Ayato's cool facade crumble right in front of her eyes. He glanced between her and the oldest Sakamaki, who was currently napping on the couch as if he had no care in the world, his eyes, which reminded (Y/N) of the sky at dusk, shut tightly. His earphones were buried deeply within his ears and he seemed to give no shits towards Ayato. 

Yui, the irritating human, was also there. Right by Ayato's side, her magenta eyes wide as she stared at Ayato who was shouting at Shu. Assessing the situation, (Y/N) smartly concluded that Shu had already bitten Yui and this had enraged Ayato. 

"(Y/N), you have no right to interfere, my love." Ayato glowered at her as she shrugged, before he turned back to Shu, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Shu?" 

Shu paid no response to him and (Y/N) resisted the urge to snigger into her palm. Serves Ayato right. 

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Ayato screamed at Shu loudly and (Y/N) sighed, finally fed up, "Stop it, Ayato, stop acting like a child." 

Yui stared at (Y/N) who flashed a small smile at her. (Y/N) hated her, but tried to hide it. She was extremely good at acting, having perfected it over the years.

Ayato paid no heed to (Y/N) and continued shouting at the orange-haired vampire. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, "This is pointless. I'm leaving. Try to keep it down before Reiji gives you a whipping." Yui gasped at that and (Y/N) just laughed a bit.

(Y/N) turned to leave until Ayato blurted out the next words at Shu, "I challenge you to a game of darts!" (Y/N) now turned around, finally entertained. It would be funny to see Ayato defeated by Shu, especially since it concerned Yui. It would put Ayato back in his place, where he belonged. Right next to (Y/N), that is. 

"Too much trouble..." Shu muttered back sleepily at Ayato, who just 'tch'-ed at him.

"Why, you!" Ayato protested and (Y/N) shook her head in disappointment. Shu was NEVER up for any challenges. She didn't know if he lacked the motivation or just found it useless. She frowned as she remembered Shu briefly in her childhood memories, being quite friendly and energetic. She never knew what had happened to turn him into the reclusive individual he was now.

"That's good!" Laito suddenly exclaimed from next to (Y/N), making her jump slightly as he giggled his iconic 'nfufu~' and walked towards Yui. His green eyes were flashing with what (Y/N) perceived as excitement. Sometimes, she couldn't figure out her own best friend. Not that it mattered at the moment. 

The poor human looked terrified out of her wits and (Y/N) couldn't be happier seeing her so shaken, her pink eyes quivering. She normally wasn't sadistic, but since the girl had enough...guts..to be able to almost steal Ayato from herself, she was ready to be as sadistic as possible. 

"And, the winner of the game gets bitch-chan as a prize!" Laito gleefully exclaimed and (Y/N) crossed her arms, staring at Laito. Yui and Ayato did the same as Shu continued resting in the same position, seemingly not wanting Yui.

"Prize?" Yui asked, her voice shaky. 

Such a dull-witted human. (Y/N) thought, rolling her eyes.

"Enough of this noise!" Reiji appeared and lectured everyone, mainly the ones arguing. (Y/N) just sighed for the umpteenth time. "What is the meaning of this commotion!" He looked extremely displeased. 

"I couldn't care less about her. So, be quiet and let me sleep." Shu replied nonchalantly. (Y/N) found it quite admirable how he managed to keep his eyes shut throughout this whole ordeal. 

"I thought you might say something of the sort." Reiji huffed in displeasure. "He shrinks back from any challenge." He crossed his arms as he continued harshly, "If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary, you will find a photo of him beside it." Reiji was quite harsh, and he was letting his feelings project out as he lectured Shu. (Y/N) bit her lip; it wasn't good to trigger Shu, who could be quite adamant once he put his mind to it. 

"He can't do anything without help. Good for nothing deadbeat." Reiji completed his rambling and pushed his glasses up as (Y/N) disapprovingly stared at him. He could feel her stare burning into the side of his face but did not seek to pay her attention at the moment. 

Shu definitely seemed ticked off as he sat up on the couch, staring at Reiji and then at Ayato. Finally, his eyes landed on (Y/N) who cocked a brow at him, as if to say, What are you going to do now?

Two could play this game.

Laito grinned, extremely happy, "Look, bitch-chan, it's going to become fun now." He gripped Yui's shoulders lightly as she continued to stare at the brothers worriedly. (Y/N) just sighed again, feeling quite sleepy. This wasn't as entertaining as she expected it would be. She'd rather be having a nap.

Shu closed his eyes and let out a slight chuckle, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at Ayato, "I'll play your little game, Ayato." Ayato smirked at him, but his smirk quickly wiped off as Shu said, "But, I have one condition." 

"What is it? Yours Truly will agree to anything." Ayato haughtily declared as (Y/N) stared at Shu, suspicious. 

Shu looked at Reiji and then at Ayato, simpering, "I get (Y/N) if I win." 

What the actual hell? (Y/N) internally screamed as she glared at Shu. How dare he think that a game will decide who gets me? I am not an OBJECT! I am not someone's belonging! Do I not get any say in this?!

Ayato pursed his lips, a bit surprised at the proposition. Yui's blood or (Y/N)'s love? He had a hard time deciding because both were equally good. (Y/N)'s skills in bed and her devotion to him or Yui's delicious blood and submission.

Reiji clenched his fists, glaring daggers at Shu, "Preposterous. Absolutely absurd." He chanted, his glare intensifying tens to thousands of time their original hate. "How dare you assume she will be given away like this? Through a foolish children's game? How disgraceful!" 

(Y/N) was glad Reiji was defending her, since she seemingly couldn't find her own voice. "And given away to the likes of you?" Reiji completed his rambling as Shu just shrugged. "Take it or leave it. I still get to drink that girl's blood."

"..L-Laito-k-kun! Y-You're hurting me!" Yui whimpered out in pain. (Y/N) and Ayato whipped their head to find Laito was gripping Yui's shoulders too hard, harder than a mere mortal could handle. His eyes were burning, but (Y/N) couldn't figure out with what.

"Laito! Let Yours Truly's possession go!" Ayato screamed at Laito but to no avail. He seemed to have become deaf as Yui cried out in pain, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Laito! You're going to kill her! Let her go!" (Y/N) finally found her voice as Laito left Yui, who collapsed to the ground, before glaring hatefully at Shu. It was quite startling to see Laito being so hateful towards Shu. (Y/N) didn't know why Laito was acting so...weird since the past few days. 

"Shu...stop with the jokes already. It isn't funny anymore, you know~?" Laito regained his cheerful demeanor as he playfully scolded Shu. 

"I was serious, Laito." Shu stated with a monotone voice.

"Shu!" (Y/N) called out, her voice hard as said vampire raised an eyebrow at her, his blue eyes gazing at her with amusement. "I'll deal with you later...about the ridiculous proposition you just made." Shu slightly shrugged at her as he waited for Ayato's response. 

(Y/N) could feel her temper rising as she noted that Ayato was actually considering betting her to Shu. She couldn't believe her ears when Ayato opened his mouth to say the following words, "Alright, I agree. You get to have (Y/N) if you win, which you obviously won't. If I win, however, chichinashi is mine and (Y/N) remains mine as well." 

(Y/N) was almost ready to burst in embarrassment as Yui looked over at the female vampire, feeling pity for her. Yui could tell (Y/N) loved Ayato very much.

(Y/N) could feel the human's eyes on herself and felt even more ashamed. Why had she even loved this man for such a long time? He didn't have any ounce of respect for her! 

Shu smirked as he stood up, pumped. (Y/N) knew Shu would win, he was so much better and older than all of the others in the room.

Ayato gave her up so easily...when she had taken so much time to submit herself to him all those years ago. She still remembered her fidgety self as she had confessed to Ayato and he had asked for her to submit to him. She had done so after very less thinking, and now she knew she had made the wrong choice all those years ago. 

Shu looked at (Y/N) who was staring at the ground in anger, her fists clenched so hard that she could feel the nails dig into her skin, almost drawing blood. I'll save you from that fool. Should've done this ages ago. His blue eyes stared at her intensely.

Reiji and Laito could do nothing but wait, since the vampire (Y/N) had submitted herself to had declared his verdict.

\---

(Y/N) was leaning against the billiards table, not daring to look at Ayato, who had performed pretty poorly in comparison to Shu. 

Shu would get (Y/N) if he nailed the next shot, as said by Laito when Yui asked him what was going on. His voice wasn't so cheerful though, like usual, as Yui noted. Yui concluded that Laito must possess some sort of feelings for (Y/N). 

Shu aimed and threw the dart, as it whooshed through the air and landed exactly on the winning spot on the dart board. (Y/N) gripped the billiards table so hard the wood broke and Yui jumped in fear.

Seeing the usually calm and composed (Y/N)-san this angry was a fright to the poor frightened girl.

Laito declared that Shu had won as Shu simply stood there, turning to look at (Y/N) who had appeared in front of Ayato. Ayato looked at her, a bit guilty as his pride had been hurt. 

"(Y/N), my love-" His seductive voice started which was picked up immediately by the other three brothers. They hoped (Y/N) was not so blind in love that she would still stay with Ayato. 

Their prayers were answered when (Y/N) brought her hand back and slapped Ayato extremely hard on his right cheek. His head turned left due to the hard impact as he was left shocked that (Y/N) possessed such strength. 

"How dare you? How dare you...how dare you sacrifice me to someone else as a bet?" (Y/N) demanded, her voice cracking which caught the attention of the other three, who were quite pleased she finally realized how ridiculous someone like Ayato was for her. "I did not submit myself to you all those years ago to be treated like this!" She screamed at him, ready to pull his eyes out. Ayato just silently took it, knowing he kind of deserved it. "How can you...how can you give me up for this mortal?! Has my love meant nothing to you?" 

Ayato stared at (Y/N), finally irritated, "That's right! Yours Truly just used you because you were good in bed! You were like a obedient puppy who loved me no matter what I did so I kept you around!"

Silence filled the air as (Y/N) froze, realizing what he meant.

Laito and Shu watched in silence, amusement flickering in Shu's eyes while Laito felt a slight bit of sympathy for (Y/N), having been in the same situation as her many years ago. He had been comforted by (Y/N) then, and he would comfort her now. Yui just stood there, terrified but concerned at the same time.

Reiji just huffed in anger, leaving the room. He could not believe now he would have to fight Shu for (Y/N). 

"Did you..." (Y/N)'s voice cracked, "Did you ever love me?" 

Shu closed his eyes, Why would she even ask this if she knew the answer herself?

Ayato stared into (Y/N)'s (e/c)-colored eyes, his green eyes empty as he was lost in thought. 

Did he love her?...

He liked the way she would hug him after not meeting him for a few hours. He liked the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke of something new she had discovered. He liked the way her (h/c) hair bounced when she was trying to run away from him. He liked the passionate sessions they had shared, making him forget everything when he was with her. He liked the way she kissed him, full of impetus passion. He had liked the way her red lips had pulled into a huge grin when he had agreed to date her. He liked how she had cried in happiness when he had told her that he would be marrying her. 

He liked her. 

He didn't know the difference between like and love. 

Did he love anyone? 

Did he even love himself? Or...did he like himself?

"No." 

Just one word was enough for (Y/N)'s world to come shattering down.

She turned around and left the room, making Yui stare at her in sadness. It must hurt so bad.

Shu just grinned slightly, leaving the room as he increased the volume of his 'music'. He would go to her later, she needed some time. 

Laito ran behind (Y/N) as she retreated to her room. 

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Laito asked, knocking slowly on her door. She opened the door as he stared down at her. Her usually cheerful eyes were filled with tears and Laito bit his lip. He took off his fedora and put it on her head, pulling her straight into his arms, tightly hugging her. He pulled the hat down so as to cover her sad eyes.

"L-Laito." Her voice sounded muffled and Laito shushed her, "Quiet, (Y/N). I'm giving you the grand opportunity to cry as much as you want, without feeling embarrassed." Her crying eyes were covered by his hat as she cried silently. 

Laito led her to her bed and made her sit, "He isn't worth the tears, (Y/N)-chan, just remember it." 

(Y/N) chuckled, "He's still your brother, Laito." Laito stayed quiet after that, just patting her hair and back. 

"I just want to forget today even happened." (Y/N) said as she burst into tears once again. Laito's green eyes stared down at the girl who couldn't see him. Her lips were trembling as she held onto his shirt, as if afraid that he would leave her as well. 

It was now or never.

(Y/N)'s silent sobs were cut off when Laito leaned down and his warm breath hit her face. She calmed down immediately, his comfortable scent being home for her. She smiled unknowingly, making him feel his heart skip a beat. His dead heart. 

"I hope you do forget what happened today."

With that, Laito Sakamaki captured (Y/N) Hamasaki's lips in his for a small moment, almost a fleeting kiss. Parting away, he waited for her response as he tightened his grip on her. 

Seeing her quiet response, he froze and was ready to let her go until she whispered in a small voice, "This stays between us, Laito. Just..." 

"Hmm~?" He asked, looking at her with affection but she couldn't see him. 

"Just like...last time." She whispered quietly, her red lips making his patience run thin.

"Of course, (Y/N). I didn't break my promise then, and I surely wouldn't now." Laito responded, smirking, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

And then he bent down to lock their lips together rather intensely. 

They would forget this by the next day, just as they promised.

Just like last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo happy that people are reading this story! I honestly thought that the fandom had died down. 
> 
> Also, there was a thoughtless comment about this story being incest. I can't even fathom the fact that the person who commented didn't even bother reading the story, let alone the summary, and automatically assumed that I wrote incest. She is their childhood friend, I have no idea how the commenter thought it's incest. They also spoke bad about the people who left kudos on this work, hence I had to delete the comment. I do not understand, has there been a miscommunication in my story? Please do let me know.   
> Thank you so much for reading. I'll update soon.


	5. Desire #5

_"One more? How many more will you kill?" A smooth voice asked, concerned._

_(Y/N) Hamasaki leaned over her room balcony's railing as she dangled the wine glass she was holding between her thin fingers, overlooking the lush gardens and the extravagant fountain present at her residence. Standing next to her at a small distance from her was a young man with reddish-brown hair which reached until his ears, his thin lips curled into a small sadistic smile. His green eyes glanced over at the female next to him as he fiddled with his fingers slowly. The two young individuals didn't look a day older than eighteen, although they both had turned forty a few days back, having a small gap between their birthdays._

_"I had to do it. He was getting too close to her." His voice rasped out as he observed (Y/N) who had turned away from him in disappointment. Her (h/c) hair flowed slowly in the night breeze blowing and she looked absolutely ethereal in his eyes. She looked at him with skeptic eyes._

_"Why would you do so much for her, Laito? She isn't worth it and shes's doing it purposely to antagonize you..." (Y/N)'s voice trailed off as she noted Laito's expression, his eyes burning as he smiled sadly at her, "I love her, (Y/N)-chan. You wouldn't understand...my feelings. She was my first everything..."_

_"I still disapprove. I think it's time to stop this, Laito." (Y/N) told her best friend with a grim face, "I've heard people from the main palace whispering that...Karlheinz..." She stopped herself from continuing when Laito glared slightly at her, his voice deepening significantly, "Don't you dare utter that man's name in front of me. I'll deal with it, you just worry about Ayato."_

_He hated that man so much. His own father...for being on his mother's mind. The mother he 'loved' more than anything._

_(Y/N) stepped back from Laito, raising one arm up in surrender, the wine sloshing around in the glass in her other hand, "Alright, as you say. This is going to cost you one day...and..." Her voice cracked as she stared up at him. Laito just stared down at her, her red lips quivering and reminding Laito of 'her'. "And?" He urged, his voice still deep._

_"I'm worried you'll be taken from...me. From all of us." She completed, sipping her wine as a small blush made its way onto her face._

_She's drunk. Laito duly noted as she fixed her dress strap. Her black, flowy dress hugged her perfect body in all the right places and Laito tried hard not to look anywhere except her face._

_"Did something happen, (Y/N)-chan?" Laito inquired (Y/N), his best friend, who seemed a bit out of it. She wasn't her usual cheerful self anymore and Laito stepped closer to her. "Weren't you supposed to confess to Ayato today?"_

_"Ayato..." (Y/N) giggled, a dreamy look on her face as she drank up the remaining wine quickly. Laito stared at her as she played around with the glass slowly. "I confessed to him, I really did. But..."_

_"But?" Laito questioned (Y/N), glad to know that at least someone would be getting closer to the one they loved. Although he couldn't understand the tightening his chest felt when (Y/N) said she had confessed. Perhaps he was imagining the feeling..._

_"But...he asked me to submit to him." (Y/N) whispered, smiling and Laito's eyes widened. He immediately grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the railing, the glass landing on the floor with a loud crash. "Submit to him?" He hissed, his green eyes glowing, "Is he crazy?"_

_(Y/N) shrugged, "I'm going to do what he asks. I love him too much..."_

_"(Y/N)-chan, are you serious right now? Submitting to him means losing all right over yourself. Are you really going to do it?" His grip tightened on her wrists and she looked up at him, her (e/c) eyes sparkling in excitement._

_Laito hated how excited she felt, her blood thickening from it and he couldn't bear the scent she emitted. So sweet, it was the scent of a vampire who was in love with his biological younger brother. If only he had someone who loved him the same way..._

_"Of course I will...although I will miss my freedom but it's fine...as long as Ayato loves me back I don't care about anything else..." (Y/N) declared softly, making Laito sigh as he let her go, just gazing at her. Now, when she wasn't going to be his did he realize how precious she was to him. To think that he wouldn't be able to be with her as freely as he was with her right now was extremely irritating to Laito._

_(Y/N) closed her eyes for a few moments as Laito proceeded to pick her up and lay her on her bed. She needed the rest, tomorrow was going to be a big day for her._

_Her scent was becoming overwhelming for him, and he laid her down quickly on the bed before he did something rash. Sure, they had shared a few kisses here and there on a few occasions but right now he would do something much worse if he didn't leave immediately._

_"Well, I'll be leaving now, (Y/N)-chan..." Laito got the beautiful female off of him and tried to stand up, but (Y/N)'s eyes shot open and she grabbed his hand, "Laito... are you going to that woman again?"_

_"Cordelia?" Laito asked and she nodded her head a bit sleepily. He smiled sadly at her, "No, (Y/N)-chan. I'm going to the mansion." He tried to pull her hand off his, but (Y/N) gripped it even tighter, "Don't you feel anything?"_

_"Feel...feel what?" Laito stammered out slowly as (Y/N) looked at him, "I thought you'd be...angrier that I'm submitting to Ayato. Maybe I'm not as important to you as I thought I was."_

_Laito couldn't believe what she said. He could feel a bit of anger coursing through his veins as he glared slightly at her, "I would make you submit to me if I had the choice. Ayato isn't good enough for you."_

_(Y/N) giggled slightly at what he said and he felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. "You think you are, Laito-kun?" She mocked his flirty tone and Laito suddenly was above her, pinning her to the mattress, "You're running your mouth too much today, (Y/N). Did Ayato make you gain confidence to be queen?"_

_(Y/N) stared up at him, unblinking, when she suddenly whispered, "Kiss me, Laito."_

_Laito bit his lip as he took in her form below him, "Gladly." He reached down and joined their lips together before parting away equally quick. "Why suddenly though?"_

_"I want a bit freedom in my last day before I can't oppose to anything he does." (Y/N)'s excuse was weak but Laito couldn't care less. He said nothing and encompassed her lips in his once more, both of them kissing each other with equal force. And then, with (Y/N) in his arms, whimpering slightly, he realized something_

_He didn't love Cordelia, he loved his best friend._

_"I love you, (Y/N)." Laito parted from her to say this but (Y/N) just laughed at him, "I've heard all about it, Laito. You say to women you love them so that you can sleep with them."_

_His eyes widened as he realized she was right. Was it because of his urge to sleep with her?_

_...No, it felt different from that._

_"Anyway, I'll do what you want today, Laito. You can sleep with me." (Y/N) sighed as Laito stared at her, before closing his eyes and kissing her neck slowly, making her squirm slightly. What was the point of confessing? She would end up with Ayato anyway._

_"..Just...don't go back to that woman." (Y/N) murmured in a small voice, "I hate seeing you be used by her."_

_"I will never." Laito swore as he proceeded to kiss (Y/N) roughly. She was surprised but didn't resist, instead choosing to melt into the kiss._

_Laito proceeded to love her all night long, in a way which his brother would never be able to._

_Who knows when they would be able to spend quality time together again?_

_Seeing how she became a whimpering mess under him made Laito Sakamaki love her even more._

_She was like that, only for him, only for that night._

_The warmth of the night when a summer breeze blows through the window. The warmth a crackling fire provides on a snowing night. The warmth when you lay on the seaside at night and the wind hits you._

_It was the same warmth Laito experienced, wrapped in her arms._

_(Y/N) was home to him._

_Laito Sakamaki loved (Y/N) Hamasaki._

_and nothing could change that._

_Nothing._

\---

**WARNING: BLOOD and a bit of dubious consent (just a little bit)!! (but you're reading a vampire story, come on!)**

(Y/N) was squirming beneath him as her heartbeat quickened. Laito was currently kissing her neck, her wrists held away from her head by Laito as she bit her lip. It had been only a minute since she had agreed to their...'sleeping together', until she realized that Laito had something a bit more than that on his mind. Her instincts were telling her to stop this immediately but she was in no proper condition to deny his advances. 

She trusted him.

"(Y/N)-chan~, if your heartbeat quickens then you become oh-so tasty smelling, you know~?" Laito teased (Y/N)'s jugular vein as her breath caught in her throat, "W-What?" (Y/N) stammered, her eyes shut with Laito's hat still on her eyes, 

"Makes me want to sink my fangs deep into your neck~!" Laito giggled and (Y/N) tried to break free, "You wouldn't dare, Laito! That's...that's..." (Y/N) voice got stuck in her throat as Laito licked her neck with his sleek tongue. 

"Say it..." Laito murmured into her ear, his voice become deeper as his grip tightened on her wrists, making her squirming extremely futile, "That's extremely intimate!" She let out a gasp as Laito proceeded to graze his fangs against her neck, giggling as he replied back, "Of course! If you smell so delicious, I'll obviously try to bite you! You can bite me too, if you'd like!" 

"Laito! Stop this...I don't want to participate in this anymore." (Y/N) calmly stated although her heart was beating extremely fast. 

"It's so funny...how you try to act so strong in such a helpless situation, (Y/N)-chan!" Laito's deep voice whispered in her ear as shivers ran down her spine at how her best friend was acting. What had happened to him? "I've waited so long...let me have this one bite..." Laito opened his mouth and (Y/N) could feel his warm breath on her neck, her eyes shutting in fear of what was to come. She still tried protesting, "Let me go, right at this instant, Laito!" 

Laito snickered again, "Nfufu~ you don't belong to Ayato anymore, (Y/N)-chan. Do you remember...? I can do whatever I want with you, and no one will be able to stop me.~" 

(Y/N) stopped breathing as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't even see anything, and Laito was so close to attacking her. She just laid there, limp as Laito stared at her delicious red lips which were quivering in fear. She was so beautiful...he just wanted to gobble her up.

Laito stopped. It was no fun when she wasn't resisting him...

"Why aren't you pushing me off?" Laito questioned (Y/N) who just stayed quiet, not wanting to speak to her best friend, "Speak to me, (Y/N)-chan~!" Could she still call him her best friend?

"I...I hate you, Laito Sakamaki." (Y/N)'s beautiful lips murmured out and Laito froze, not expecting that.

His green eyes glowed in anger, before he ripped his hat off her head and threw it on the floor, pinning her to the bed once more. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the light but before she could say anything, Laito placed his lips on hers, kissing her so hard it almost bruised her lips. She felt a small tear flow out of her eye and Laito noted it, pulling away from her. 

"That's right, hate me even more." Laito stated in his deep voice, all flirtiness and giggles had disappeared from it. (Y/N) stared up at him, her eyes welling up with tears as she realized today was the worst day in her entire existence. She lost the love of her life, as well as her best friend. 

"...at least if you hate me, you'll think about me.." Laito whispered darkly, nipping on (Y/N)'s ear, before biting into the side of (Y/N)'s neck harshly. (Y/N) stilled in shock as she felt Laito suck the blood out of her, her powers already diminishing greatly. She felt her body begin to heat up from the bite as she recalled the times Ayato had bit her. It was extremely intimate, the act of biting another vampire and (Y/N) sobbed as Laito continued his assault mercilessly on her.

It hurt his heart, hearing her cries but he couldn't wait any longer, this was the perfect moment for him. The perfect moment to make her feel what she was supposed to feel and by the right one.

Laito's slurping continued on until (Y/N) could feel her consciousness fading. That's when Laito pulled his fangs out and forced her into a bloody kiss with him, making her taste her own steely blood.

It felt terrible being treated like this just when she had broken up with her lover. 

Laito finally parted from her, his green eyes locking with her (e/c) eyes which were still tearful. He let her wrists go as he cooed at her, wiping her tears away with his right hand as he pulled her left palm to his lips, "There, there~ don't cry, (Y/N)-chan, you tasted so sweet...so much better than b*tch-chan, you know?~" He kissed the back of her palm lovingly, and (Y/N) retracted her hand from him quickly.

"Get off of me, I absolutely detest you, Laito!" (Y/N) managed to get out before she blacked out from the blood loss. 

Laito licked her neck clean before smirking down at her.

"~I'll make you fall in love with me, (Y/N)-chan. So hard that you won't even remember who Ayato was.~" 

\---

(Y/N) awoke from her deep slumber when she felt a palm hesitantly touch her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the person's wrist roughly, making them let out a startled and pained gasp. 

"(Y/N)-s-san...it's Y-Yui!" Yui managed to get out before her wrist was shattered to pieces. (Y/N) realized she was hurting the fragile human girl and let go equally quickly as Yui sat on (Y/N)'s bed, gripping her wrist in pain. (Y/N) sat up on the bed, her head hurting as she tried to recall what happened. She laid a palm on her forehead and tried to calm her racing heart. 

Yui looked at the beautiful female with concern. She looked pale, deathly, almost like all her blood was drained out. "Are you alright, (Y/N)-san?" 

(Y/N) glanced at the hesitant girl and nodded her head slightly. She's pretty well-mannered...

"R-Reiji-san sent me to tell you to get ready for school..." Yui bit her lip as she twiddled her thumbs together and (Y/N) just blankly stared at her, her (e/c) eyes quite tired and dead. 

"Alright, you can leave now. Thank you, Yui-san." (Y/N) curtly replied as she got off the bed and started towards the bathroom. She couldn't think of anything else except Ayato's eyes when she had slapped him...and Laito's eyes when he had roughly kissed her. The two of them were so evil for playing with her like that...

Yui just turned and left, although she was bit concerned. (Y/N) needed someone to lean on at this dire time and Yui was willing. (Y/N) just...gave her a slight sense of comfort, although she didn't know why. She'd try to get close to the older female though. 

Yui could be quite determined when she put her mind to it. 

(Y/N) sighed as she brushed through her long (h/c) hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The bite mark had already healed, given her healing powers.

Fuck Karlheinz and his stupid plans. She would never return to the Sakamaki mansion. 

Her eyes slightly watered as she stared at her stupid long hair. 

"Yours Truly loves it when you leave your hair untied, (Y/N). Grow it out for me." 

Stupid Ayato. Her hate was as strong as her love was towards him. It would last an eternity. She dropped the hairbrush as she leaned over the sink, crying her heart out. Her legs gave out as she sobbed for a few minutes, until deciding that she wasn't going to let anyone influence her plans of changing the vampire world of women. 

If anything, she was even more fueled to see it succeed. 

\---

The car ride to the Academy was in silence. (Y/N) ignored everyone and everything, choosing to stare into the book she had brought along instead. She was currently seated in between Kanato and Shuu, who, thankfully knew better than to bother her when she was reading. (Y/N) had tied up her hair into a neat bun, so her collarbones were on display. She didn't notice anyone staring at her, but she did feel a bit uncomfortable.

(Y/N) only looked up when she saw Reiji hand over a cranberry juice box to Yui and rolled her eyes slightly, before looking back at her book. She did feel a teeny-tiny bit bad for her and she couldn't blame her for her situation, seeing as how she was in a similar one.

"It's so quiet, right, teddy? We really love this silence..." Kanato murmured to his teddy and (Y/N) silently agreed with him. "It's all thanks to you, (Y/N)!" Kanato turned to smile at (Y/N), who smiled back at him, "No problem, Kanato-kun. I'm glad I could be of help."

Ayato's 'tch' could be heard lowly but (Y/N) didn't even look at him. He noticed it and felt a bit of frustration arise in him. We dated for such a long time. How could she not pay attention to Yours Truly? I really hate it!

The others also surprisingly didn't pay any attention to Ayato and before (Y/N) knew it, they had already reached their destination. She waited until the ones who were next to the door had left before closing her book with a slight thud and getting out. She slowly walked away, catching the gaze of Ruki Mukami, who nodded his head at her in greeting. She did the same (it was a daily occurrence) and was just about to enter the building until she felt a tight grip on her wrist. 

(Y/N) already knew who it was before the person grabbed her, and she looked up to meet the beautiful green eyes of her ex-lover. Her heart skipped a small beat, although she hated to admit it.

"(Y/N). Why did you not look at me the entire time we came here?" Ayato adamantly asked and (Y/N) just rolled her eyes at him. "Let go, please." She requested politely, trying to free her wrist from his grip. She was unsuccessful as Ayato's eyes just glowed in anger, before he pulled her forward with amazing strength. 

(Y/N) couldn't control her balance and crashed into Ayato's chest, where he held her close for a split second, feeling at home. 

It didn't last long because (Y/N) immediately got away from him, almost ready to slap him. Her eyes were a bit watery due to the fact that her heart actually crunched painfully seeing his eyes. She hated how she couldn't get rid of her feelings for him yet.

"(Y/N)!" Ayato caught her wrist again, but he couldn't continue because a hand grabbed his wrist and ripped it away from (Y/N). (Y/N) looked at her unexpected savior and was surprised to find Shu Sakamaki was staring at Ayato, his mesmerizing blue eyes glowing slightly. 

Ayato glared at him in extreme anger, but before he could utter another word, Shu shut him up by saying, "Don't go back on your word, Ayato." 

(Y/N) bit her lip as Shu looked at her, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the scene. All the other Sakamakis and Yui had gathered to watch and were quite shocked at the outcome. Shu initiated something?

(Y/N) gazed up at Shu's blond head, before being dragged away. She let it happen because she needed to talk to him anyway. 

Once Shu felt they were at a private space, he let her wrist go, and (Y/N) crossed her arms at Shu. Shu looked at her as he adjusted his earphones and (Y/N) started her rant, "You didn't have to help me get rid of him. I...I had it handled." She defensively said and Shu let out a small smirk, "Had it handled? You looked like you were going to go back to him so I stepped in." 

He walked closer to her and she realized she had backed into a wall. He placed a palm on the wall beside her, towering over her with his height. "I wasn't going to go back to him..." She strongly stated at first, her (e/c) eyes radiating rebelliousness. However, when he stepped even closer to her, she stuttered out, "Y-You're mistaken if you think I still...l-like him..." 

His head tilted to the side until he grinned slightly, "You know, you're really bad at hiding your feelings, (Y/N)." Shu stated bluntly and (Y/N) blinked at him, before rolling her eyes dramatically and pushing him away and stepping out of his kabe-don. 

"You can think whatever, but I'm really over him." (Y/N) insisted to which Shu just shrugged slightly.

(Y/N) clenched her fists at his nonchalance and opened her mouth, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about...yesterday's horrible bet." (Y/N) cleared her throat as Shu just raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to finish.

His blue eyes were gazing intensely at her and (Y/N) certainly felt a bit flustered to tell what she was going to tell next.

"Since...Since I no longer belong to Ayato," She emphasized extra hard while Shu just cracked a small smirk, leaning against the wall, "I would like to tell you that your bet no longer holds up." She stated with a stern voice, "I am my own person now and I do not belong to anyone."

(Y/N) leaned against the wall next to him, their shoulders touching slightly. She felt quite safe with him, she had no idea how though. That still didn't mean she wanted to be someone's belonging, especially if it was due to a dumb dart game.

Shu grinned at her slightly, closing his eyes, tucking in his earphones more, if possible, "Very well, as you say, princess." He sounded so casual when he said that but why did she feel that it was so sensual?

Princess? Did he just call me princess?!

"Princess?" (Y/N) asked carefully, not trying to hide the bewilderment in her voice and the dark red blush which was currently dusting her cheeks. 

"Of course. Aren't you going to be vampire queen? I've already heard it from him, you know." Shu calmly replied back and (Y/N) bit her lip in slight disappointment. 

"Oh. Okay." She retorted and internally sighed. Of course it's not a sign of endearment! You've been spoiled too much by those books you keep reading! He just meant princess as in literal princess! 

Shu chuckled slightly as he opened his eyes to stare at her, "What?... Disappointed? That I literally meant 'princess'?" 

Could he read minds!?

(Y/N) turned quite red with fluster and turned to glare at him, "Of course not! T-That's r-ridiculous!"

How cute. Shu thought to himself, smiling slightly as he noted the girl's embarrassment. I wanna...

He turned to face her and gripped her palm, tightening his grip as he grinned at her slightly.

"If you wanted it, I could call you all sorts of things, my princess." He pulled her hand up and placed a kiss on her knuckles, all the while staring at her face. 

As expected.

"P-Perv." (Y/N) murmured lowly under her breath, quickly pulling her hand away from his...soft lips. Yet, she couldn't deny her pounding heart. "W-What do you mean by all sorts of things?"

He just smirked wider, "I'll leave that up to your...desire, princess." 

"W-Whatever. Leave all the pervy stuff for Yui-san, would you?" (Y/N) huffed out and Shu just stared at her before curtly replying, "Nope, you have much better reactions. I'm looking forward to teasing you, princess."

"Shu! Stop that!" She protested and Shu stepped in front of her, placing his hand on her (h/c) hair, which was currently tied up. "WHA-!" Her shouts ceased when he started ruffling her hair like he would do to a dog, completely ruining her hair.

"Stop it!" She laughed out, feeling ticklish and he just ignored her, quite delighted. Then he stopped.

Without another word, he walked away from her. "Shu Sakamaki! How dare you ruin m-my hair?!" (Y/N) screamed at him in embarrassment, covering her hair with her arms. He stilled for a moment and turned his head to the side to look at her, "Your hair looks better this way." 

"In what way?!" (Y/N) glared at him, huffing. 

He just smiled in a smug way, "Think about it. You're a lewd woman, aren't you?" 

Lewd woman? What the-

(Y/N) looked at her reflection in a nearby window and gasped. She looked like...

OH NO!

She turned to find Shu, ready to give him an earful until the bell rang and Shu had disappeared.

"Shu, you freaking pervert!" She fumed in embarrassment.

Yet she laughed out loud.

Finally feeling cheerful.

Finally.

It felt like it had been ages since she had a good laugh. 

And to think the one who made her laugh, was none other than the laziest vampire she knew. 

How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: HELLO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I had to kinda ruin Laito's character! I just saw his route again and realized how he actually was and wanted to keep him a bit more...in character, per say? 💜 Anyway, don't you worry Laito lovers, I'll make sure he gets all the love he can! 💜 
> 
> Shu is so hot damn! 💜 I always feel so scared when writing his character because I feel like I can't truly express how he is! I hope I'm doing a good job! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!♥️


	6. Desire #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 kudos? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3 hope you enjoy this chapter! <3 I put effort into it xD

(Y/N) Hamasaki was rushing to the roof, having taken up half a class to fix her hair which Shu Sakamaki had _oh-so_ kindly ruined for her. She couldn't come in the middle of class either, not if she wanted to embarrass herself and damage her reputation. Hence, she decided it would be best to lounge around in the roof until class starts, and there was still loads of time for her. She seemed to have a habit of missing the first class, it seemed. 

Reaching the roof, she sighed out as she walked over to lean on the railings. Staring down at the beautiful scenery made her glad as she sighed happily. She was quite thankful to Shu that he had agreed to her demands. It wasn't often that male vampires actually listened to female vampires. Humming a low song, she looked over at the lawn from the rooftop. The school really was a beautiful one, she had to admit that. 

(Y/N) looked around the roof until she realized it was completely silent, almost **too** silent. Soon enough, she heard a low sigh and, "Kanato-kun really likes torturing me...." 

Yui?

(Y/N) could hear her extremely clearly. Maybe she was on the other side of the roof. She wondered what had happened that Yui, the goody two shoes girl, would comment on Kanato. She was just about to walk over to the other side when she heard another voice, extremely familiar to her. 

"I love you. Forever, and ever, and ever. Whether you desire it or not, I have always been love with you, and I will continue to be so, nothing you say will change these desires within me." 

Laito Sakamaki. 

(Y/N) could almost feel herself gravitate towards his sweet, sweet voice. But, no, she hated the guy at the moment. How dare he use her as his plaything? 

Yet she found herself leaning against a wall closest to him, listening to him confess his feelings into the beautiful, dark night. It seems Yui had the same thought of moving closer to hear better, but (Y/N) was better at hiding. She stayed concealed, not even letting out so much as of a breath. Laito had to be really good if he had to find her there.

She wondered who he was talking about. Probably his mother. She felt her heart burn slightly on realizing his desires. _He really did use me as a plaything. His own best friend...to get over his mother?..._ She closed her eyes, slightly sighing as her jaw twitched lightly in annoyance.

"I relive through your cutest moments. Your scent, your touch...your soft lips as they tantalizing tempt me to encompass them in mine.." Laito's blush could be felt till where she was standing. Him and his blushes....

Cute. He never called his mother 'cute', at least not that she knew of. Just who was he talking about?

**"Who's that?"** Laito's deep voice echoed through the night and (Y/N) felt her heartbeat quicken. Had she been discovered eavesdropping? She slowly opened her eyes but upon finding that Laito had disappeared from his spot and was nowhere near her, she sighed in relief. She didn't know if she was ready to face him yet. 

"Bitch-chan, it's bad to eavesdrop.." 

Yui! She had completely forgotten about the human being there. And now, she was in danger. Just great. 

"I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Yui's voice was quivering as she replied back to Laito.

"But you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?" Laito inquired, his voice a seductive low. Oh no, he's going to bite her...

"Now, what shall we do..." Laito placed his hand around Yui's neck, slowly choking her. (Y/N) could pick it up with her acute hearing senses. "I can't..breathe..." Yui muttered out, struggling for air. 

"I think you need to be punished.." Laito drawled out, his voice excited. He pushed her to the entrance door of the roof rather harshly, indicated by the clattering sound produced by the wooden doors.

(Y/N) felt sick.

How could he do this...? She had to stop him. **At any cost.** She wasn't against drinking blood from humans, but to do it in such a sick and sadistic way when the human was completely terrified was a horrible thing. Yui definitely didn't deserve even a tiny bit of the brothers' sadism, Laito included. 

"I'll guess where you're most sensitive." Laito whispered teasingly, and then (Y/N) heard a crunching sound. He bit Yui.

(Y/N) rushed to where Laito and Yui were, seeing them in a compromising position made her reach her wit's end. 

"Laito, get off of her. NOW." (Y/N) commanded Laito, who immediately let Yui go, as if her wish was his command. 

(Y/N) ran to Yui, examining her neck and the back of her head, asking in concern, "Are you alright, Yui-san?" Yui looked up at the older vampire with teary eyes, before nodding slowly. (Y/N) smiled in relief, handing Yui her bag and a bandaid from her own bag. She slowly traced Yui's bite and removed the remaining blood. "Please go back to class, or if you're feeling sick, I can take you to the infirmary." Yui slightly shivered.

Why was she being so nice though? (Y/N) didn't know why, but her conscience was screaming at her to be good.

Yui blushed and nodded, "Thank you, (Y/N)-san." Yui felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared into (Y/N)'s kind eyes. _What was this feeling?_

Yui looked away at Laito for a moment, whose eyes glowed dangerously green, as if realizing what thoughts Yui was having. _If you dare to._

Yui gasped in fear, before bowing quickly and leaving in a rush. (Y/N) blinked in confusion, _what just happened?_

She turned around, her eyes meeting Laito's. Laito's face was surprisingly grim, until he smirked. "I wanted to talk to you. Good timing, huh, (Y/N)-chan? Maybe fate does want us to be together."

Huh?

"What if I tell you I knew you were here?" Laito slowly whispered, his playful voice kicking in. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, not wanting to waste her breath talking to him, almost following after Yui but she was stopped by Laito clutching at her wrist, which was still smeared with traces of Yui's blood. She froze, staring at him as he stared right into her eyes, pulling her hand up and temptingly licking the blood off her fingertips. 

"I said all that..." Laito continued in between licks, sending low shivers down her spine due to her overly sensitive fingertips, "Because I knew you were listening, (Y/N)-chan.." 

(Y/N) pulled her hand away from him, expressionless and not uttering a single word. This silent treatment was the best punishment for Laito. She wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She pulled out a wet napkin and wiped her fingertips, crumpling it up and tossing it on his chest. He just giggled, catching the tissue, "You couldn't bear hearing me bite bitch-chan, could you? You want me to bite you.." 

"You're really horrible, you know that right?" (Y/N) said in a disappointed tone and Laito stopped talking, finally shutting up, just staring at her. "I **can't believe** you drank from me because you were missing your **dastardly mother**."

Laito frowned, "That's not the reason, and you know it, (Y/N)-chan. You're just trying to avoid talking about it." 

(Y/N) crossed her arms, flipping her hair, unknowingly showing her beautiful, untainted neck to the other vampire, who darted his eyes between her neck, her eyes and her lips. "You wanted to talk. I will listen, but you must apologize to me." 

"Apologize?" Laito raised an eyebrow, moving closer to (Y/N), making her unintentionally back up into the door, "Why should I do such a thing, (Y/N)-chan?" 

(Y/N) could feel a vein pulsing in her head, "You..bit me. A vampire. You owe me an apology." She pursed her lips, "Or we aren't going to be friends ever again." 

Laito gazed at her for a moment, before throwing his head and letting out a gleeful laugh. "I mean it, Laito. Apologize to me, sincerely." (Y/N) was unfazed with his drama. 

"Sincerely?" Laito moved closer to her and she placed a hand against his chest, halting his movements. "Yes, **sincerely**. To show that you regret what you did." She emphasized, her voice soft and quiet, her pulse unintentionally quickening slightly.

"I hate to disappoint you, (Y/N)-chan. But.." Laito bent down to whisper in her ear, "I don't regret even a single moment of what I did." 

(Y/N) gasped, her pulse throbbing, which was quickly picked up by Laito. (Y/N) tried to push Laito back but to no avail, "Why, Laito? Why can't you just apologize to me and we can return to how we were?" She could feel her eyes become hot but she would not be shedding a single tear. 

Before she knew it, Laito embraced her tightly, laying his head on her shoulder, holding her extremely close to him that she could feel his heart beating extremely fast. Her eyes widened. 

"Do you know why now, (Y/N)?" His deep voice whispered in her ear slowly as he tucked a lock of her silky hair behind her ear. "I can't go back to being the same with you." He nipped at her ear lobe, and she shivered at his seductive actions. How was he making her feel this way with just a few sweet words and touches? 

"You don't belong to Ayato anymore, (Y/N). I can make you mine...." Laito whispered at her neck, peppering soft kisses down her throat and collarbone, her body burning wherever he touched.

"Laito...I didn't know you felt that way about me. We're just...friends." (Y/N) emphasized, but her body was not complying to her wishes as she found herself leaning in to his touch. 

"Are you sure, (Y/N)? You seem to be saying something but you're going against your words." Laito pulled back from her, gazing into her eyes. 

"I.." (Y/N) couldn't continue as Laito leaned in, his lips brushing against hers slowly, "I'm not apologizing. I'm going to keep doing it again...and again...and again, until all you can think of is me, (Y/N) Hamasaki." 

(Y/N) was actually enjoying it. What was happening to her? It hadn't even been a day since she broke up with Ayato, and here she was, sharing slow, alluring kisses with his own brother.

He placed a kiss against the corner of her lips, her skin heating up at the site. No..this was wrong.

Laito cupped one side of (Y/N)'s face, his eyes soft. (Y/N) hadn't seen his eyes this soft since the first and last time they had slept together. His other hand looped around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. 

"Close your eyes, (Y/N)." He whispered teasily, and she shut her eyes, her face burning wildly. She felt closer to him, was it because of the blood-sharing? But..she hadn't tasted his blood. 

(Y/N) felt her lips quiver as Laito's minty breath hit it. 

Why doesn't he kiss me already?!

Her prayers were answered when he brought his hand on her face to behind her head, pulling her extremely close to himself, smirking in triumph and encompassing her lips in his oh-so soft ones. 

They kissed slowly, passionately, Laito noted, as if both of them had been waiting for this tantalizing kiss for a long time. Laito slowly stroked (Y/N)'s back in the kiss, his tongue running temptingly on her lower lip. (Y/N) complied, allowing passage for her best friend into her mouth. Laito smiled into the kiss, deepening the kiss. 

(Y/N) couldn't believe she was doing this. Laito was just too hot and his kisses were as enticing as him. She had to think about him and his feelings, but for now...

(Y/N) threw her arms around Laito's neck, playing with the tips of his long hair, kissing him with even more fervor. He seemed to think the same as her, pushing her to the door slowly, cornering and running his hand across her forearm, then her shoulder, her side and leaving a flame in her in its wake. 

They kissed for a few more minutes, none of them parting, not needing to and accepting their desire for each other. (Y/N) stroked Laito's hair gently and he moaned slightly into her mouth, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. She let him have it and he pulled her flush against himself, skimming his fingers over her bum and thigh. His hands began running up her thigh, which she stopped with one of her own hands. 

Laito smirked into the kiss, loving the challenge she gave him and gripped her wrist to push it over her head and pinning her to the glass door. She struggled but she couldn't move her wrist and he ran his hand up her thigh anyway, almost reaching her inner thigh but the bell rang loudly above her ears. 

(Y/N) parted from him, breathing slightly heavier, Laito's jade eyes burning in passion upon seeing her blushing, worked up self, wanting to take her right there and then.

"I've to attend..this class." She breathed out, Laito's grip not faltering on her pinned up wrist. He paid no heed to her words, running his fingertips up her thigh, his lips kissing her neck rather passionately, leaving a burning heat in on her skin and insides. 

"No, you're staying here with me, (Y/N)-chan. You can't just get me worked up and leave.." Laito huffed slightly, sucking a spot into her collarbone, making her whimper slightly in pleasure. 

"Please, Laito...I'm.." She let out a small moan as he sucked a particular spot that had her head swirling, making Laito's ears perk up and want to hear more of her sounds. "I'm running short..on attendance." Laito finished his handiwork on her collarbone and smirked, letting go of her. "Alright, fine. Let's go, (Y/N)-chan, you absolute cutie-pie." 

(Y/N) blushed at that name, picking up her bag and Laito looped his arm around hers, dragging her to class. 

(Y/N) didn't know what this was, but she was no longer friends with Laito. He was more to her. She just had to figure out what he was to her.

**His love for her was not something she could be taking lightly** , as she realized while being kissed by him. 

She would make sure to figure it out.


	7. Desire #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys thank you so much for 28 kudos! Hope y'all like this chapter, leave comments xD

(Y/N) Hamasaki walked into her classroom for the second class of the night, making sure her skirt and blouse were appropriate.

  


She could still feel Laito Sakamaki, her best friend's?... touch on her skin but she made sure to ignore it. She walked in quickly, ignoring the talks her fellow classmates gave her. 

_"Did you see the way Ayato-kun chased after her, but Shu-kun stopped him?"_

_"Even Laito-kun is always hanging around her!"_

_"Hamasaki-san really is a player, huh?"_

(Y/N) sat on her desk, paying no heed to the attention her classmates gave her. She opened her books and tried to concentrate but her thoughts kept drifting back to Laito's words. 

**_"You can't just get me worked up and leave.."_** (Y/N) felt her cheeks slightly warm up and unintentionally she touched her lips, Laito's passionate kiss still burning her now swollen lips. She really didn't want to leave, but stupid attendance...

Her sinful thoughts were interrupted by a person tapping her desk. (Y/N) looked up at the person in a startle, her eyes meeting dark blue irises and the person's lips curled into a small smirk. "Hamasaki-san." He nodded at her in acknowledgement. 

"Mukami-san." (Y/N) greeted back, admiring Ruki Mukami's features slightly, smiling. "How can I help you?" 

"You missed the first class. The teacher assigned us into partners for the biology project of the academic year." (Y/N) tilted her head, "Well, so are we the partners assigned then?" Ruki nodded again, settling on the seat which was empty in front of her. Did he change his seat, by any chance? Because she could somehow vividly remember that he sat in the third row, fifth from the right. Why had she bothered to remember it? 

As if reading her mind, Ruki smiled, albeit insincerely, "Yes, I shifted my seat to here as the girls next to me were constantly muttering during class, distracting me. Am I bothering you, by any chance?" (Y/N) shook her head, smiling a bit, "Not at all. I was just curious. Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand..." 

Ruki listened intently to her, a quality which (Y/N) found extremely attractive, "I shall do the project by myself." Before Ruki could say anything else, (Y/N) placed a finger near his lips, her finger stopping a hair's breath from his lips. "Do not worry, Mukami-san. You shall get credit for the project as well. I'm just not good at collaborating with people for projects."

(Y/N) smiled at him again, trying to seem sincere as she was just about to pull her finger away from his face. Ruki grabbed her finger before she could do so, holding it a bit away from his face, still in place. (Y/N) blinked, as Ruki half-smiled, "As much as that sounds like a burden off my shoulders, I wouldn't feel good about someone else doing my work. If you don't mind, Hamasaki-san, could we please collaborate on it, together?" 

Her (e/c) irises met Ruki's onyx ones, staring deep into his stare for a few seconds before her lips curled into a half smile as well, "Well, if you insist, I can't really stop you, can I?" She gestured to her finger and Ruki let go, seemingly having forgotten he was still holding her hand, his cheeks tinging a slight pink, unnoticed by (Y/N). "That's great. We'll decide the topic tomorrow and gather the relevant material."

(Y/N) slightly nodded in agreement. But then, her brows furrowed, seemingly pondering something.

 _Cute._ Ruki Mukami thought to himself before he could stop himself. What was wrong with him? 

"Now, where shall we do the project? We'll gather the source material and meet up...at?" (Y/N) talked lowly, as the teacher was about to start the class. 

"The Mukami Mansion. I hope you don't mind?" Ruki emphasized, and (Y/N) shook her head, indicating she had no objections, "Alright. The day after tomorrow then?" Ruki continued.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Mansion." (Y/N) grinned, her red, delectable lips curling up as her white teeth flashed, her fangs slightly coming out due to happiness. Ruki felt something tickle in his chest, and he didn't welcome the feeling. Just what was wrong with him?

"Also, Hamasaki-san, please call me Ruki, if you don't mind." Ruki ended their conversation with that, and turned to face the teacher who had started the class, leaving her no choice but to do what he said. 

"Ru-ki...Ruki." The syllables of the name rolled off her lips before she could stop herself, her whisper was low but Ruki heard it, his chest tickling again as a slight smirk curled on his lips. (Y/N) unknowingly had a small smile on her lips as well, finding it quite attractive how he was so demanding yet polite at the same time.

Ruki would need to examine the feelings he was experiencing, but her voice saying his name for the first time would be permanently imprinted in his mind. 

He wanted, no..., _desired_ to hear her say his name over and over again.

  


\---

  


During the recess, (Y/N) found herself wandering the rooftop again, breathing in the fresh air. She pulled out the blood packet she had brought to the Academy and sipped slowly on it. This was the blood which was considered incompatible with anyone else's, due to special antigens and hence she had some contacts in the hospitals around the world, who would provide her with this. All of this was blood which was donated, which made her feel a bit less guilt about drinking human blood. It's not that (Y/N) couldn't drink fresh human blood, she just didn't like the way humans squirmed or were in pain. It made her feel quite bad, and this was the closest she could get to surviving without harming others. 

She had tried animal blood and it repulsed her immensely, as it tasted just like spoiled milk sitting out in the sun for ten years. Yes, she had tasted that as well. 

She just drank the bare minimum human blood to survive, one small packet every three days. She didn't possess the sadistic streak all other vampires seemed to possess. It just made her feel better, but she knew she was no better than the other vampires. If need be, if it came to her survival, she would definitely bite someone, not caring about them. That's one of the worst characteristics when it came to being a vampire. 

(Y/N) looked over at the school, finishing the last of the supply, tossing it into her pocket after folding it carefully. The lights were slightly dimmed as it was almost dawn, the sun slowly rising in the horizon. She closed her eyes, the fresh air hitting her face, her mind mulling over all the events that have happened in the past days. 

_Breaking up with Ayato, almost belonging to Shu, being ravished by Laito.._

She opened her eyes as someone walked close to her and stood next to her, seemingly sneakily. (Y/N) turned her head to stare at Subaru Sakamaki, who had buried his hands in his pockets as he stared at the rising sun in the horizon, repeating the same actions as (Y/N) had done a few minutes ago. Had he been observing her?

He breathed in deeply as well, as she turned her head back to follow his eyesight. His eyes shifted to look down at the gardens, where Yui Komori was walking quietly, alone. (Y/N) stared at her as well, the pretty white-haired girl straightening her skirt against the wind. 

"She's going to end up dying too, isn't she?" Subaru spoke up finally, after what felt like an eternity. (Y/N) remained expressionless, having seen many girls die at the hands of the eccentric Sakamaki brothers already. "Yes...but not if we help her." She replied back, her voice grim as Ayato walked up to the human, pulling her away, although she was against it.

Yui didn't deserve to die. 

In fact, none of those other girls, victims of their evil church, deserved to die. 

After breaking up with Ayato, (Y/N) seemed to realize how cruel he actually was, having killed around one third of those girls himself, being too excited with them. 

" **Help**...her? Yui?" Subaru repeated, the word seemingly foreign to him. (Y/N) nodded, her eyes turning slightly determined as she watched the girl disappear into the school after being dragged around by Ayato, for one of his blood-drinking sessions, she supposed. 

"I.., no, we can do it, Subaru." (Y/N) finally whispered out after a long pause, making Subaru look at her, seemingly shocked at he words. "We can help her survive and return to where she truly belongs.." 

"And that is?" Subaru asked, now turning fully to face her, leaning against the railing. (Y/N) looked at him, her (e/c) eyes meeting his red eyes rather hastily. "Away from the vampires who will exploit her." 

Subaru pondered her words for a moment, before sighing slowly, "I suppose you're right, (Y/N). Alright...I'll help her, since you said so." 

(Y/N) smiled a bright smile, "Thank you, Subaru." Subaru blushed, crossing his arms, "What's there to thank in that? I'm just doing my duty as a vampire with conscience." 

(Y/N) laughed, "You really are unique, Subaru. You possess the human qualities your brothers are lacking." She raised a hand to ruffle his hair, but he grabbed it tightly before she could do so, his deathly grip sending a chill down (Y/N)'s spine. 

"I-Is that good?" Subaru stammered. _He freaking stammered!! What was wrong with him?!!_

"Of course. It means you are precious and needed in this world, especially for Yui-san." (Y/N) giggled as she noticed Subaru's cheeks redden more, in embarrassment she supposed, at being praised so much. He really was a tsundere, a cute one at that. 

"What about you?" Subaru asked after a short pause. Huh?

"What about you? Am I precious to you?" Subaru looked away from her eyes as he asked this, the blush on his face not on the way to lessening any time soon. 

(Y/N) smirked, wanting to tease him. Maybe...her supposed sadistic streak had manifested in her teasing nature instead?

"What do you think, Subaru?" (Y/N) whispered, her eyes narrowing slightly as her devious nature took over. Subaru glanced at her and then looked back at the ground, his heart pounding. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking, (Y/N)." He gained a bit of courage and pulled her closer to himself, his eyes now staring right into her own glinting ones, "Oi, don't tease me, (Y/N)." 

(Y/N) giggled again, her laugh reverberating through his entire being as the sweet sound echoed into the dawn. She placed her other hand on the one which was clutching hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Of course you're precious to me, Subaru." She smiled a close-eyed smile at him, crinkling her eyes at him. She didn't notice his eyes widen as his lips curled into a smile, feeling extremely elated about her confession to him. 

He raised her arms to his lips, and before she knew it, he placed a chaste, albeit devoted kiss on her knuckles. (Y/N) blinked, her breath slightly faltering as she was taken aback at his action. _Subaru...she thought of him as a brother, didn't she?_

"S-Subaru...?" (Y/N) stuttered out before she could stop herself, her cheeks flaming red as Subaru's crimson eyes met hers, his lips smiling a genuine and sincere smile at her. (Y/N) felt her heart crunch up at his innocent look.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

He let her hand go and ruffled her (h/c) hair instead, stalking away before she had a chance to say another word. 

Subaru could feel his cheeks aching from how hard he was smiling, but he didn't care. 

He _mattered_ to her. 

A distant memory surfaced into Subaru's mind, when they had first met- 

_"(Y/N), I'll be sure to find out where you are!" Ayato's voice shouted, his voice distant as (Y/N) giggled, the nine year old running around as she tried to escape from his seeking. She hadn't found an appropriate place to escape. Before she knew it, (Y/N) had run onto a stone bridge, which connected the main Sakamaki grounds to a tower made of rock._

_(Y/N) stopped to catch her breath._

_(Y/N) blinked. She had never been to this place, for all the years she had spent roaming around the Sakamaki mansion grounds._

_She stared up at the tower, where a small window was there. She spotted an extremely pretty woman, her white hair shining in the sunlight as her red, crimson red eyes, which resembled the vampire king's eyes, stared down at the girl. No..wait. Not at her, but something in front of her._

_(Y/N) looked where the woman was looking, spotting Subaru Sakamaki there. She had seen him around here and there, the youngest Sakamaki brother. But the triplets didn't allow her to interact with anyone other than them. She had only recently talked to Shu and Reiji, their older brothers._

_The woman, who (Y/N) realized she had never seen before, turned and walked into the room she was in, disappearing from the view. Subaru and her looked extremely alike. Maybe she was his mother?_

_(Y/N) walked forwards, her extrovert younger self wanting to befriend the younger boy. She stopped a few steps behind him though as he clenched his fist and dropped the pretty knife he was holding to the ground. (Y/N) gasped, alerting the boy as she dived for the knife._

_Subaru's eyes widened in horror, "Watch out!"_

_(Y/N)'s skirt rode up and her knees scraped the stone, a bit painful, as her hands gripped the knife tightly, making sure it didn't cut her. Unfortunately, it sliced her palm right at the centre, but she still held it securely, as it seemed extremely precious. It did sting a bit._

_"That knife...it can cause a deep cut!" The eight year old Subaru whispered slowly, his hands gripping her own. He finally realized who she was, the older girl (Y/N) Hamasaki who hung around her older brothers, especially the triplets, often._

_"Oops, too late for that." (Y/N) grinned, her (e/c) eyes twinkling, slightly in pain as she parted her hands to reveal her bleeding palm. "Mother will scold me badly now..." She seemed more sad at the fact that her mother would scold her than noticing her bleeding palm._

_"Why.." Subaru whispered, his eyes covered by his bangs as a shadow cast around his face, "Why did you do that?"_

_"Eh?" (Y/N) tilted her head at the question, looking down at Subaru who was a bit shorter than her, how adorable. "It's...precious to you, isn't it, Subaru-kun?" Subaru stared up at her, as she continued her rambling, her deep wound still bleeding steadily. "You dropped it so I caught it before a dent could form on it."_

_"No one asked you to do that." Subaru glared at her, snatching the knife from her hands, making her wince slightly. Who does she think she is?_

_"Yes, no one did. But I wanted to help..." (Y/N) wondered, "Laito-kun always says I'm very nosy. It must be true. Shu-kun also told me to stop irritating him..."_

_Subaru rolled his eyes, but his eyes couldn't stop looking at her wound, which seemed like it wouldn't stop bleeding. He felt a bit responsible for her cut, so he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him, "Eh? Subaru-kun?"_

_"Shut up and follow me. That wound will actually be fatal if we don't show it to the doctor soon." Subaru whispered, his voice low again. (Y/N) wondered if he ever spoke loudly._

_"Aw, Subaru-kun, thank you so much for helping me..." (Y/N) grinned behind him. She hoped she could be his friend as well... she wanted lots of friends._

_**No, thank you for catching the knife.** Subaru wanted to say but he couldn't get his words out. **It really is precious.**_

_(Y/N) had her hand treated with the help of the doctor, who happened to be none other than her father. He scolded her a bit but she just giggled the entire time, Subaru observing her silently from the side._

_**Does nothing make her sad?** _

_He couldn't help but wonder. How was she so happy?_

_She frequented him more often since then, not wanting him to be lonely anymore. Subaru found her irritating at first, until he started to miss her when she couldn't make a trip to his room and start her rambling about her day._

_Unknowingly, Subaru had grown fond of (Y/N)._

_He hoped she never would be sad..._

_Until he found out one day, just what exactly made her sad._

_"Ayato-kun...what were you doing with Yumi-chan?" (Y/N) had confronted Ayato, at the age of fifteen, at a tea party at her manor, when he had been flirting with a vampire girl around the same age._

_Subaru, fourteen years old, just happened to be eavesdropping, having come towards them to ask (Y/N) whether she wanted to drink tea with him and chat. (More like him listening to her ramble.) He vaguely remembered (Y/N) telling him that she and Ayato had started dating a few weeks back. Not that he cared._

_"I was about to kiss her before you interrupted me, (Y/N)." Ayato groaned, his hands in his pockets as he glared slightly at her._

_"Kiss? But...you're my boyfriend, Ayato-kun!" (Y/N) whispered, Subaru's ears straining to listen as he hid behind a wall._

_"So?" Ayato ruffled his own hair, his haughty voice echoing through the hall, stalking away from (Y/N) before she had a chance to reply. He immediately got back to what he was doing, flirting with the girl (Y/N) had just scolded him about._

_Subaru looked at (Y/N) who clenched her fists, turned around and ran away. He followed her, until he saw her go to a balcony and lean against the railing. She gripped the railing, collapsing onto her knees, dirtying her pretty summer dress._

_"Why..." She cried out into the empty air as she shed tears, sobbing loudly, clutching her chest where her heart was, "Why does he want someone else? Am I not good enough?" She wailed loudly, her hands gripping her hair now, which slowly started becoming undone at her ministrations._

**_The first (and only) time Subaru had seen (Y/N) sad was...because of his older brother, Ayato Sakamaki._ **

_So...there is something which makes her sad. Subaru couldn't believe his older brother. His chest roared, an unknown feeling washing over him, as he mirrored her actions, clenching his fist and clutching at his heart._

_What was this feeling? He really wanted to punch Ayato at that moment._

_**How could he make such a happy girl sad?** _

_Subaru could do nothing but stare at (Y/N)'s back as she cried steadily._

_And then he realized why he was feeling this way._

**_(Y/N) Hamasaki_ _mattered_ _to Subaru Sakamaki._**

**_More than he would like to admit._ **

  


Subaru smirked, his lips not faltering at the smug feeling. 

Maybe _he did_ stand a chance with (Y/N) after all.

  


  


_\---_

  


  


(Y/N) reached her mansion after some uneventful classes (thank God, if he existed, because she couldn't bear more events). She walked in to the Hamasaki Mansion to find it as empty as a new mansion. 

Just what was happening?! 

The head maid was the only one left behind, and she handed a letter to (Y/N). She bowed to (Y/N) and left quickly, maybe happy that she wouldn't have to serve vampires anymore. Poor woman, she would probably end up as food for the vampires. 

_Dear (Y/N) Hamasaki,_

_This is Karlheinz, your king. I have to inform you on behalf of your parents that your parents have been dispatched on a top secret mission for the Royal Court. They will not be returning for another ten years or so._

_In the meanwhile, you must stay at the Sakamaki Household, as per request from your parents. All your belongings have been shifted there, you need not worry about that._

_Also, you do not have any say in this matter._ _I have declared it as an imperial edict._

_Also, please do choose a fiancé_ _as quickly as possible in the Sakamaki household. It has come to my notice that you have broken off your relationship with my son, Ayato. You are expected to find someone to replace him. The future queen cannot be unattached to someone, as it possesses a danger to our race. If need be, I, as your King, will have to interfere._

_This is an imperial edict as well._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_The King of Vampires,_

_KarlHeinz_

  


The imperial seal was also stamped onto it. 

(Y/N) couldn't believe it. Now she wouldn't have her own space either?! 

Great, more Ayato is JUST what she needed. 

  


"Shall we go, Hamasaki-san?" Her driver nudged her out of her daze. 

(Y/N) stared at him as he stared back at her with a sympathetic look. "Yes, let us depart." She sighed as settled into the limousine, clutching tightly at the letter. 

  


Soon enough, the big Sakamaki Mansion was coming into view. Usually, she would be happy to see it. But now, all she felt was... 

  


Dread. 

**Plain dread.**

  


_If a greater good exists, please help me survive my time in this household._

  


_Fiancé? Like hell she would find one! F*CK THAT IMPERIAL EDICT!_

  



End file.
